Stealing Forms
by Court1
Summary: During capture Remy is changed by Sinister, giving Warren a change of his own...a change of heart. Can the new relationship handle the secrets of the past and meddling friends and family members?
1. Part 1

Title: Stealing Forms
Chapter/Part: 1
Date Written: January/February 2003
Author: Court 
Rating: PG13 to R
Pairing: Remy/Warren
Feedback: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Website: 
Fandom: X-men Comicverse 
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel, not me. I make no money from my fanfiction. 
Status: Unfinished
Archive: Go ahead, just email me, tell me where. 
Warning: Slash, M/M situtations. Bad Language. Violence. 
Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Slash, nothing graphic yet. Language. Violence. 
Author's Note: _If the Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy. As usual, I went easy on the accents. And I am not a professional writer and my english grammar sucks, so bare with me. Enjoy the story, not the grammar. ^_^
Summary: During capture Remy is changed by Sinister, giving Warren a change of his own...a change of heart. Can a love blossom from two people that hated one another? Can the relationship handle the secrets of the past and meddling friends and family members?

* * *

Stealing Forms

Above the planet on a wing and a prayer, 

My grubby halo, a vapour trail in the empty air, 

Across the clouds I see my shadow fly 

Out of the corner of my watering eye

A dream unthreatened by the morning light 

Could blow this soul right through the roof of the night

There's no sensation to compare with this 

Suspended animation, A state of bliss 

Can't keep my eyes from the circling skies 

Tongue-tied and twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I 

    -Pink Floyd, Learning to Fly

* * *

Logan woke when his body hit the floor, hard. He blinked once and then twice at the dimly lit room not recognizing his surroundings. He sat up and shook his head trying to remember exactly what happened, and where the hell he was hauled off to. The last thing he remembered was fighting Creed, he recalls losing it soon after that. Wasn't sure if his lack of memory was due to his feral side or being knocked out, that was another mystery. He hated mysteries.

He was sent out on a mission, with the Cajun and Wings. Typical information pick up, quick trip to and from, no fight. They didn't even bother putting on their uniforms it was suppose to be so peaceful. Like a vacation he remembers Cyke saying. Some vacation! That's not the way it went, he remembered that much. Obviously Sinister had some interest in the information as well and they met the Marauders in the building. He had gone feral during the battle with Creed, and he must have lost the fight, if he ended up here. He looked around the large metal room and didn't find either teammate. He wondered if they had even been brought in or if they escaped. He hoped for the latter, because taking in the scents around him he realized where he was. He smelt the always present stench of a lab, the various drugs and chemicals were assaulting his senses. It didn't take a genius to realize that if he were fighting Marauders one minute and in a lab the next, that Sinister had to be behind it. 

He moved to the glowing forcefield at the front of the room and looked into the cell across from him, it had been recently emptied. He could still smell the blood and sickness from the poor soul that once inhabited it, but luckily the scent was not anyone he was familiar with. He learned forward as far as he could, being careful of the energy shield, he had learned through other captures not to touch it, unless of course he wanted to be fried. Looking down the short metallic hallway he saw three other cells, several had forcefields up as well, meaning there were captives around him. "Gumbo! Angel!" He stood for a minute trying to hear any signs of either man before yelling again. He stopped when he heard a heavy door open and close. He may not have gotten his friend's attention, but he got someone's. A growl instinctively raised from his throat when he recognized the guard's scent. "Scalphunter..."

"You can stop you're screaming. It won't help your friends." Scalphunter said calmly. Obviously not afraid of the caged X-men in front of him, just annoyed by his yelling. He knew one touch of the shield would be enough to throw Logan back across the cell.

"So they are here! Where are they ya bastard? You lay a hand on them and so help..." 

"Yea, I've heard it all before, old man, and it doesn't scare me now either. If you haven't noticed your the one in the cage, and I'm the one outside, so your threats are a waste of breath. It wouldn't matter anyway, no one can help them at this point, they are in the lab. Their fates are sealed. I suggest you keep your voice down or Sinister will take you back there as well. The only reason you are here is because he is finished with you...for now." Scalphunter turned and left the small prison, not listening to the threats and curses of the short Canadian, or the moans and pleas of the other prisoners that had long been deformed or sickened by Sinisters experiments. He had long lost the emotion to care.

Logan banged his fist against the forcefield, receiving a sharp shock in return, causing him to curse. He was surprised when the burn on his hand healed quickly. His powers were still active. Sinister never left their powers active, it was too dangerous. It might not be a problem with keeping him here, maybe not even Angel, but Gambit could blow the cell and free them in one blast. He had to wonder what the hell Sinister was up to this time. What he was doing to his friends and what he had done to him. He had been in the lab, who knows what the madman had the time to do. He didn't feel different, but that didn't mean he wouldn't feel something later. He worried about Remy and Warren as well. They were still there, under torturous conditions he was sure. Both men had been hurt by Sinister in the past and this would just add to both their anger and fear. He hated his inability to do anything about it, all he could do was wait until he had both of them in the cell with him, or at least knew where they were. He couldn't attempt escape, even if he had a way of doing it. A sigh of frustration escaped his lips as he slid down the far wall, his arms resting on his bent knees. He would wait, thats all he could do, that and hope.

------------------

Warren opened his eyes slowly. He felt disoriented, dizzy, almost like he was floating. When he took in his surrounding he found he was doing just that. He was in a large tube, swimming in a green liquid he could not identify, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He felt the fluids assaulting his lungs and mouth, but surprisingly he could breath. He wondered if that was possible or if he was just dreaming, maybe dead, and heaven wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. He looked around as best he could seeing large equipment and medical tables through a green blurry haze of the liquid. When he slowly turned his head he saw several forms in the distance. He squinted his eyes, trying to focus through the green muck. Instinctively he pounded the glass when he saw his captor. He didn't need to have his keen sight to know who the dark figure before him was. The black cape and armored body gave him away, not to mention the perverse lab he was in.

Sinister had his back to him, standing over a medical table. He kicked and punched the glass attempting escape. Something in the back of his mind told him it was useless, to stop fighting, but he couldn't give up. If he couldn't escape, he could at least get the madman's attention, maybe then he would find what the scientists reasons for keeping him here were. He began to scream through the liquid that filled his lungs when Sinister finally glanced at him over his shoulder. The doctor turned his full attentions to the tube with a sigh of frustration. When he moved away from the the table, Warren got his first glance at what the monster was working on. It was Remy strapped down to the large table, numerous tubes and IVs attached to and in his body. He panicked, he was never great friends with LeBeau, but he couldn't let Sinister do this to his teammate. "You asshole let him go!"

Sinister walked calmly to the tube, and pushed several buttons silently, ignoring the profanities and curses that were muddled by thick liquid they were forced through. "Sleep now. I will deal with you when I am finished with LeBeau."

"No! Let him go! Let me out of here...." Warren's eyes widened in panic when air filled the liquid, causing it to churn and turn to a deep shade of red. He pounded on the glass in fear when his view of his surroundings were taken from him by the dark fluids around him. He felt himself getting weaker, he screams becoming quieter, until he fell into darkness.

----------------

Logan stood from his seating on the cold metal floor when he heard the heavy door open again. He growled and unsheathed his claws in warning when Scalphunter and Harpoon came into view, only backing down when he saw they were carrying two unconscious bodies over their shoulders. He wanted to make a move to get out, but he couldn't put his friend's lives in that kind of danger. That and there was no way he could get out with both of them out cold like they were. He held his ground and watched the shield in front of the cell drop and Warren and Remy were thrown in, hitting the floor hard. The shield went back up and the two Marauders disappeared down the hall without a word, just quiet chatter and laughter amongst themselves. 

When he heard the large door close at the end of the hall, signalling the two Marauders departure, he turned to his friends. Seeing that Remy was pale and lifeless he rushed to him first, fearing the worst. He leaned down and checked for a pulse, finding a healthy heartbeat, but his skin was clammy and cold. He pulled off his jacket and draped it over the Cajun's torso and moved over to Warren. Checking Warren's pulse and temperature and found him normal, looking for injuries he found none. The only oddity was the strange liquid he was covered in. It didn't seem to be causing any damage to the winged mutant so he assumed it wasn't too hazardous. He moved back over to Remy, he seemed to be the one that caused concern. He checked his bare chest and for injuries or broken bones and found none. He slowly rolled Remy over onto his stomach and checked for any other wounds and found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Is he alright?" Warren asked groggily after coughing up green liquid onto the floor. 

"Well at least one of you is awake. I think he's alright, I can't find any injuries or anything. He is a bit pale though. You?" 

"I'll be alright once I get this goop out of my lungs and get a long hot shower. Are you sure there's nothing wrong with him? He was strapped to a table last time I woke up. Had IVs and tubes and everything sticking out of him. God only knows what that monster did." Warren rubbed his head and was disgusted by the green goo on his skin.

Logan pointed to the corner. "Looks like we got the presidential suite this time. It's not a hot shower, but it'll have to do."

Warren looked over his shoulder to see a sink and toilet nested in the corner. "Well, that's new for Sinister. Hell, at this rate he may even feed us."

Logan snorted. "Don't count on it, he ain't that nice of a guy." Logan checked Remy over again as Warren cleaned up. Being told that the younger man was subjected to some kind of experiment worried him, but he couldn't even find even needle marks. "Are ya sure he was the one on the table? He doesn't have a mark on him."

Warren turned from the sink and rushed over, kneeling next to Logan. He lifted Remy's arm and turned it, looking for wounds from the IVs he saw earlier. "That's not possible, I know it was him. Sinister even said his name. How the hell did the IVs and tubes not leave any marks? It's not like he has a healing factor or something."

Logan closed his eyes and growled under his breath. He hoped he was wrong. He released one claw and picked up Remy's hand, cutting a small rivet across the back of it.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing, are you nuts?" Warren grabbed Logan to pull him away, when the Canadian raised his hand, stopping him. They watched in horror and surprise as the wound slowly stitched itself back together, not even leaving a scar behind. "Logan, please tell me this is just another one of LeBeau's secrets and not something new." 

"No he didn't have this before. That flamin' doctor out there fucked with him. Somehow he took my healing factor and put it into him, I'm guessin'. I was in the lab earlier, so I'm told, he must have taken what he needed from me then. Logan turned and looked at Warren, holding out his hand. "Give me your arm."

Warren shook his head lightly. "No."

"Damn it Wings, we need to know if he fucked ya up too, give me your arm." Logan went for Warren's wrist and missed when it was jerked away.

"I'm not letting you cut on me!" Warren backed away from Logan until he remembered the fight before. "Wait! Look...." Warren held up his dirty shirt tail, showing Logan the shallow cuts from Sabretooth claws he recieved during the fight in the building. "If I had your healing factor these would be gone right?"

Logan rolled his eyes and grumbled "baby" under his breath. Satisfied that Warren was still himself, he returned his attention back to Remy. It worried him that he wasn't waking up, even after cutting his hand. If he did have his healing factor it should have gotten rid of any injury or drug that was keeping him asleep too. He hoped that was the only thing Sinister did to the kid, his healing factor was no big thing to have, it might actually be a good thing if it doesn't muck with his system too much. Anything else was a gamble. 

"Uh, Logan...."

Logan rolled his eyes and turned to look at Warren who had taken a seat against the wall. "Uh, Warren....What?"

"If he has your healing factor, does that mean he has your feral thing too?" Warren questioned while giving him a worried look. It was alarming enough having Logan feral with metal claws, if Remy were out of control he could blow them all sky high.

Logan turned back to Remy, not sure how to answer that. He shared Warren's concern. If Remy were to have inherited that mutant gene as well, it could be a problem. The Cajun had no training in controlling something like that. "I don't know, we'll have to wait until he wakes up to find out. If so I'm gonna need your help in holdin' him down until we can talk some sense into him."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I have no longing of dying in this hell hole because LeBeau blew me up. Wait a minute...why don't any of use have collars on?" Warren fingered his neck to make sure it wasn't just something he was missing. 

"I don't know, I wondered that myself. It doesn't make much difference with you and me, but if Remy wakes up sane maybe he can get us out of here."

"Wow, Gambit useful, that's a new one!" Warren said sarcastically.

Logan pointed across the room with one claw, making his threat known. "Hey bub, Gumbo has saved your ass plenty of times, if you want to admit it or not! Situations like this he is a hell of a lot more useful then either of us, and X-men seem to get into a lot of these situations. So drop it." 

Warren held his hands up in defeat. "Sorry, I know, your right. It's just a habit I guess."

Logan shook his head and took a seat on the opposite wall, pulling Remy to lay next to him. "It's a habit you need to break. Gumbo don't show it, but it bothers him. Even before ya knew about the Massacre you used to bad mouth him. I think if ya gave him half a chance you'd actually like him."

Warren sneered. "Oh, Yea, best of chums, I'm sure. The millionaire best friends with a thief, sounds like a great relationship, for him." 

"Whatever Warren, your just being an ass now. Ya never give anyone a chance unless they are part of your silver spoon club." Logan growled at the younger man. 

"Will y' stop your yellin', y' could wake the dead." 

"Looks like we just did. Welcome back. How do ya feel?" Logan smiled hearing Remy talk, that meant he wasn't feral. That was one less thing they had to worry about.

"Bien, I guess. Where are we?" Remy opened his eyes slowly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. Which they did quicker then normal. Once he focused his sight above him all he saw was a very unfamiliar ceiling. Slowly rolling over to his side the view didn't get much better.

"Looks like our mission got us a first class ticket to Sinister's lab." Warren answered as he walked across the small room. 

"Merde!" Remy sat up and shivered when the cold air hit his bare chest. He looked down and found himself in only a pair of medical issue pants. "What did he do?"

Logan sighed and picked up his jacket, that had fallen from Remy, and draped it over the Cajun's shoulders. "We're not really sure. We were hopin' you could tell us that. Do ya feel any different?"

Remy clung to the coat. He sat there for a moment searching for any signs of pain or feelings that were out of the ordinary and felt nothing. He lightly shook his head. "I don't feel any different. I feel bein."

"Listen, I don't want ya to freak out, but your not fine. Sinister messed with ya. Somehow he managed to give you my healing factor. I want to make sure he didn't give ya anything else." He could see Remy trembling. The kid was terrified and he knew he had all rights to be. He just hoped Warren wouldn't give him a hard time about it. He was sure Warren would be crying his eyes out if they were stuck in Apocalypse's lab instead of Sinister's.

"I don't want to rush you or anything, but I would like to get the hell out of here and since you are the only one with the power to do that..." Warren waved his hands to the wall, signalling Remy to blow it. He was worried about the Cajun too, but he was sure the worrying could be done just as well at the mansion as it could here.

Remy touched his neck and noticed there was no collar. He knew Sinister wouldn't have been so stupid. He stood slowly, Logan right behind him, and walked to the wall. "This probably ain't gonna work, mon ami. Essex's not gonna let us out that easy." He laid his hand on the cold metal wall and attempted to charge it. His hand glowed with power but the wall refused the charge. He turned back to the room with a sigh and shook his head. "Sorry, I figured that's why he didn't collar us. The walls are like one big collar. It stops the powers when they hit the wall. I have a better chance of chargin' y' then I do this room."

"Shit!" Warren cursed while punching the wall. 

"Might as well sit back down, all we can do is wait. The others will figure out what's going on and track us down before ya know it." Logan grabbed Remy when he stumbled. "Kid, are ya alright?"

"This healing factor don't do anythin' for spinnin' rooms does it?" Remy held onto Logan for balance until they were seated against the back wall. 

"Normally it does. I hate to say it Gumbo, but I think he fucked ya up a little more then just a healing factor." Logan felt Remy's head and didn't feel a fever, but could see that Remy was sick. He could tell by the look on Warren's face that he was equally worried at Remy's condition.

"Maybe you should lay down Gambit. It might just be sedatives in your system or something." 

"Wings is right, just lay down and sleep it off. We're not going anywhere anytime soon..." Logan's worry peaked when Remy bent over in pain, hugging his chest. "Kid, what's wrong? Remy? Come on, talk to me!" He tried to pull Remy back up straight, only to get a muffled cry from the younger man. 

Warren heard the painful cries and rushed over to Remy side. He had never seen him in pain. There were many times he saw Gambit injured, broken bones, cuts, scrapes, even a few bullets, and the Cajun never even complained. Now he was in agony, and they didn't even know what was wrong. He sat on the opposite side of Remy, in a state of frozen shock. Both he and Logan were confused on what to do. Warren rested his hand on Remy's back, when he got no outward signs of pain he began to rub his back and shoulders lightly, hoping it would help his teammate to relax. Suddenly he felt a violent tremor run through Remy's back and a scream of pain flew from his lips. "Logan, I think there is something wrong with his back."

"What?" Logan quickly pulled off the jacket from Remy's shoulders and gasped at the formation of the strange bones along Remy's spine and shoulders. "Christ, what did that bastard do to him."

Warren stood in shock, backing away from Remy. He had seen this before, and there was no way it was happening now, not to Remy. It's not possible. Warren continued to back away until he hit the far wall, sliding down his body jarred hitting the floor. It was like watching a play that the actors were reinacting his life, and he wanted to turn away from it. It was just too strange to see it from this point of view, seeing it happen to someone else.

Logan noticed the look of fear in Warren's eyes, hell he could smell it. He knew what was going on and he wasn't saying anything. Wings may have been able to ignore Remy, but he couldn't stand to hear him crying out in pain like this anymore, he needed to know how to stop it. "Warren, what's going on? If you know what's happenin' tell me! Did Sinister tell you what he did? Warren, answer me God damn it! He's in pain!"

Warren came to his senses when another choked wail came from Remy, who was doubled over on the floor. He never remembered it being this bad. It hurt, but not like this. He slowly began his way back over to Logan. The Canadian was right, if he could help, he had to. "I think he's growing..." He didn't get to finish his words before Remy released a yell that was inhuman. His back open with a grotesque sound of tearing flesh, bringing forth a set of wings that even Warren would have been jealous of if they weren't killing his teammate. 

They both watched in horror as the wings were released from the prison of Remy's natural form, spreading out, the ends quivering momentarily, before hitting the floor with a dead thud, taking there host over with there weight. Neither man budged from the watching point as Remy lay lifeless on the floor. Too in shock to know what to do, too afraid to cause more harm then had already been done. Never in their worst nightmares would they imagine this happening. 

Warren was sickened by the blood and wounds the wings caused, but for a moment he couldn't help to see the scene as an ornate piece of art that he would pay millions for it it were a painting. Remy's thin, pale, frame lay curled up on the floor, his new set of beautiful wings lay spread behind him, so similar to his own, yet so different. The beautiful feathers looked soft and lush like his own, but were the color of the darkest ebony, tipped with a crimson that could only be imitated by the richest red wine. It was like finding a newborn angel that had fallen to the earth before him, and his only thoughts were to possess it. He wondered if he ever looked like this, if he had ever caused such thoughts to fill someone's head. Warren was brought out of his musings when Logan's gruff voice filled the room. 

"Warren! Snap out of it! You know more about this then I do, what the hell's goin' on?" Logan had torn most of his shirt away and now wiped away the blood that covered Remy's back. He had no idea what the hell to expect or how to help Remy. This was foreign to him. He knew Warren was going to be Remy's salvation on this one, and that scared him. 

"I don't know what's going on! He just fucking manifest wings, how should I know how it happened?" Warren knelt down and shook his head. "There was never blood."

Logan looked at Warren in disbelief. "You're tellin' me ya sprouted those things and never bled from it?"

Warren shook his head again. "No, they just happened. I don't know how to explain it. It never hurt like that either. There was pain, but nothing like the suffering he just went through. He's not going to die from this is he?"

Logan was surprised at Warren's concern, that was the last thing he expected from him. Truth be told, he expected theatrics, he figured the winged mutant would come up with some reason for this to upset him and throw one of his rich boy tantrums. "I don't think he will, the healin' factor has taken care of the wounds, so he's isn't bleedin' out. It should take care of the shock too. We just have to watch him, make sure he doesn't get sick, or any other powers turn up."

Warren shuttered. "You honestly don't think he would have done anything else so you?"

Logan threw his arms in the air as he jumped up, heading towards the small sink in the corner. "Hell if I know! I didn't think Sinister would make the kid grow wings, but obviously he did that. He could have at least did something useful and gave him the ability to make one of those damn portals of his. Then at least we would have a way to get the hell out of here!" Logan knelt back down and wiped away more blood. At least his healing factor turned out to be a life saver. They just had to hope nothing else happened. "Shit! Let's just take this one step at a time, lets not worry about something else until it happens. Can I move him?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm not a doctor!" 

"Damn it Warren. I'm not askin' ya as a doctor, I'm askin' ya because this has happened to you. When you first grew your wings, did it hurt to move?" 

Warren shook his head. "I was sore, but I wasn't in pain, no."

"Good, that's all I wanted to know." Logan gently lifted Remy and pulled his head up onto his lap, covering him carefully with his jacket again, making sure not to touch the wings. He knew this was going to be bad for the kid. This may not have hurt Warren when he first manifested wings, but his body was prepared for it. He was meant to have wings, just like he was meant to have blond hair and blue eyes. Remy wasn't, he was sure if the roles were reversed Angel would be blowing up everything including himself at this point. He had to admit that was probably why Sinister picked on the Cajun. There was no way he could have safely put Remy's powers into either of them. 

They both fell into relative silence, lost in thought and anger at the events that had occurred. Both wanting to help, but not sure how to do it. Warren watched helplessly as Logan stroked Remy's hair, he was sure it was just as soothing to the Canadian as it was to Remy. He was always a little jealous of the relationship between the two. Remy and Logan had one of those friendships that was never a hindrance, but always a comfort. They didn't have to worry about the other, never had to apologize, never had to watch what they said around each other. Sometimes you wondered if they even liked one another when they got into on of there 'butting heads' arguments. It was moments like this that you knew they were friends to the end. When one of them needed something or someone, they were there for each other, no matter what. He wished he had that still. He always had a friend in Bobby, but over the years it had been strained and it was lost somewhere along the line. He shook his head hoping it would stop his brooding. He hated being in situations like this, it gave him too much time to think.

He glanced back over to his teammates. Logan had his head leaned against the wall behind him, his eyes closed, looking asleep, if it were not for his hand still moving. Remy's head lay on Logan's thigh, his body curled up, pushing the black wings out into the middle of the floor. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful the wings were, and how things would be different now that Remy had wings too. He knew it would be awkward for him at first, but he would help him. That thought surprised him. He truly wanted to help Remy, and that was odd even to him. He had forgiven Remy for his part in the massacre, the majority of it anyway. He hadn't gone out of his way to be friends with him, actually even before the trial he hadn't, but he had at least tolerated him. Now he wished he would have tried a little harder, it would have made this situation a little easier.

"Stop your broodin'. You're thinkin' so much your givin' me a headache." Logan pushed his head off the wall to look at Warren. He had appreciated the silence for awhile, it gave him time to get his anger in check. Now the quietness of the room was getting annoying. Remy was still out, so he had no choice then to talk to Warren.

"Sorry Logan, not like there is much else I can do here." Warren stood up and walked over to the other side of the cell, taking a new seat closer to his teammates. "So how's he doing?"

Logan sighed. "He's still out cold. Even a healing factor would need time to catch up with this. I think once we get him home and get these blasted thing off of him, he'll be alright."

Warren gasped. "You can't be serious! You can't just go and cut off his wings! I'm not going to let Hank remove them, not unless Gambit says he wants it done! He hasn't even had time to heal yet and you want to cut them off already!"

"Warren listen, I know this is a sore spot with ya bub, but these ain't **his** wings. He wasn't meant to have them. Think about it, his body isn't even built for them. These flamin' wings probably weigh more then he does! If he stood up right now they would rip his spine out most likely. They have to go." 

"I just don't want the same mistake made twice." Warren whispered as he dropped his face into his hands.

"I'm sure Hank isn't going to go choppin' em off without askin' Gumbo for permission first, he ain't Hodge. But, I'm sure that would be Remy's decision. I can already hear him, he's going to pull one of his self-pity acts and say he doesn't deserve them. I know him too well to even think he might keep them. That and they are still causing him a lot of pain, the healing factor doesn't do a lot for that."

Warren sighed. He knew Logan was right, but it was a shame. He hoped that maybe this would give him and Remy some kind of connection. Before he realized what he was doing he had reached out and touched the ends of the black feathers. "It's a shame they have to go, they're gorgeous."

Logan snorted. That was really one of the last things he expected from Warren's mouth. The younger mutant was full of surprises today. "That's says a lot coming from a guy that has his own set. I figured you would have made some jackass comment about them being black already." 

Warren looked up from the wings that had grabbed his attention. "What?"

"Oh I don't know, I was waiting for a 'figures they're black, just like his heart' or 'he deserves demon wings', something like that. Basically I was waiting for ya to give me a reason to kick your ass." Logan gave Warren a toothy grin.

"Really, neither of those thoughts crossed my mind. We may not be the best of friends or anything, but I'm not going to say something that low." 

Logan raised his eyebrows and huffed. "I don't know, I've heard ya say some low things before. If Gumbo didn't always tell me to drop it, I would have kicked your ass around the block several times already."

"When did I ever say anything that deserved that?" Warren said defensively. He himself could think of several occasions that he said some things that were a little crude, but nothing that Remy ever showed he was offended or hurt by. That's why he did it half the time, just trying to get a rise out of him. 

"I already told ya once it bothered Remy, a lot. He's not one to say or do anything. He just takes it and stores it away in this fucked up brain of his and uses it to blame himself later. You have to watch what ya say around him, he takes it to heart if ya mean it or not." Logan was glad to see the guilt form on Warren's face, it meant there was still hope.

"I didn't know it was really bothering him all that much. I just thought the reason he didn't fight back was because he was ignoring me..."

"And that made you play dirtier...yea, I know, I told him that, but Gumbo doesn't listen all that well. Looks like your about to be able to make it up to him. This is something he's gonna need a lot of help through, if he keeps the wings or not. You know more about this then anyone on the team, so ya need to help him." 

Warren couldn't help but smile. "Sure, I can help him out, if he'll let me. Actually, can I make a suggestion? You say he's still in pain, if you lay him on his stomach it might help. It did for me when mine were infected."

Logan scowled. "You could have suggested that sooner ya know. Fine. Come here."

Warren moved over to Logan's side eager to help. "What do you need me to do?"

"Sit down." Logan pointed next to him.

"Sit down?" Warren repeated while complying. He wasn't sure how this was going to help, but he was willing to follow instructions.

"Well, ya got the sit down part right, maybe later we'll try rolling over. Now stretch your legs out. That's it." Logan knocked Warren's knees apart and threw his jacket over Warrens lap. He ignored the younger man's questions and protest, as long as he was obeying he didn't care. "Now sit still, I'm going to move Gumbo, and I don't want ya hurting him." Logan moved Remy over gently, laying him on his stomach atop the jacket between Warren's legs, propping his head up on to the winged mutant's thigh. He laid Remy's arms on either side of Angel's legs and let the wings spread naturally across his back onto the floor. He chuckled as Warren attempted to argue with him without moving. At least he was making attempts not to hurt the Cajun, that was a start.

"What the hell are you doing? I said I would help, not become his bed!" Warren didn't know what to make of the situation. He felt uncomfortable and a little embarrassed to have Remy sprawled across his legs like this. If this was Logan's idea of a joke he didn't find it funny. He couldn't move in fear of harming that man resting on him, but he didn't like the position he was in.

"Relax Wings. Your idea of laying him on his stomach is all fine and dandy, but I'm not havin' him come down with pneumonia from laying on a cold metal floor. The healing factor is taxed enough, and he's had it recently, so it's not going to be all that hard for him to get it again. This way your keepin' him warm." Logan smiled. He thought it was a good idea anyway. He could tell that Warren was uncomfortable with Remy being so close, his hands still up in the air, actually afraid to touch him. He saw a slight blush fall across the winged mutants cheeks and realized he wasn't afraid to touch him, he was embarrassed because he wanted to. It put a few things into perspective for him. He always knew there was a reason Wings fought with Gumbo so much, now he was pretty sure why. 

"May I ask why we didn't we just move him onto you?" 

Logan's grin widened. "Cause I need to piss!"

Warren sighed in defeat. At least it wasn't a joke, there was a logical reason for it. He could be uncomfortable for awhile if it helped Remy. He pushed away all his uneasy thoughts, telling himself this was just like Bobby helping him when his wings were broken. No big deal. Friend helping friend. He finally realized he still had his hands in the air and slowly dropped them, flinching when his hand brushed Remy's arm accidentally. He mentally chided himself for acting like an idiot. It wasn't like he was going to die if he touched Gambit. 

He heard a quiet yelp escape Remy's lips and he became instantly worried. He hoped his idea of moving him wasn't causing Remy more pain. He remembered when his wings had become dead weight on his back, after infection set in, it hurt a lot then. He wondered if that was the problem Remy was having. Back then Bobby had helped him, giving him back rubs and helping him sleep, maybe it would help Remy too.

He reached his hand out tentatively, slowly resting it on Remy's bare back. When there were no signs of pain he began gently rubbing up and down his spine, sure not to put too much pressure on the younger man's back, or touching the wings. It felt odd to be touching Remy like this, it felt too intimate. He almost stopped until he felt the tense muscles in Remy's back soften and the spasms lessen. He was happy he was able to do something right, and continued his ministrations. 

Warren continued rubbing Remy's back, sometimes stopping to massage the soreness from his neck. After awhile he looked up to see Logan staring at him with a smile. He hadn't noticed that Logan had taken a seat in front of them on the other end of the cell, watching them from afar. He was too caught up in keeping the pain from attacking Remy again. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothin'. It's just a little odd, I guess. Never thought I would see one angel, let alone two of them. Especially never thought I would see one givin' the other a back rub." 

Warren snorted. He was about to counter his friend's comment when he felt something strange against his leg. He realized it was the thigh Remy's head was laying against. He stopped rubbing the younger mutants back and raised his hands in the air again, afraid to touch him. "Logan, I think something's wrong."

Logan quickly jumped up and ran to his teammates side. "What did he do?"

"I think he growled." Warren stuttered out in alarm. The last thing he wanted was Remy going feral in his lap.

Logan was concerned for a moment, he had hoped that somehow Sinister had managed to remove that trait from his genes before melding them into Remy. He then realized that the kid was dead asleep, he had never gone feral in his sleep, why would the Cajun. He smiled when he finally realized what the problem was. "Keep doin' what you were doin'." Logan chuckled while taking a seat next to Warren, careful to avoid the outstretched wing. 

"Are you crazy, I don't want him biting my leg off!" Warren was tempted to stand up and get as far away as he could, not stay where he was and give an animal a back rub.

"He's not growlin', and he's not goin' feral. Ya just stumbled onto one of the Cajun's little secrets. Just rub his back, he obviously liked it." Logan grabbed Warren's hand and pulled it gently down onto Remy's back again.

Warren gritted his teeth as he moved his trembling hand down Remy's back. On the rise up he felt the vibration against his leg again and shook his head. "Logan, he's growling again."

Logan laughed as he gently felt the side of Remy's neck. "He ain't growlin' Worthington, he's purrin'. I told ya he liked it."

"He's what?" Warren squeaked.

"Purrin', ya know, like a cat. It something he does sometimes. Hank always said he was more like a cat then human. His bones, muscles, that agility of his, he can even see in the dark. Guess this is just part of the package deal." Logan shrugged.

Warren looked down at the man wedged between his legs and couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he had Remy laying on his lap purring. This gave a whole new meaning to lap cat in his book. No one would even believe this if he told them. "This is just plain weird."

"Oh, and having wings, or turning into ice, or being covered in blue fur is normal? Being weird is what makes us mutants, kid. I growl, Gumbo purrs, whats the big deal."

Warren shrugged and smiled. "I don't know, imagining LeBeau purring is just funny, I guess." Warren sat for a minute, listening to the low rumble that had gotten louder know that the massage had begun again. He closed his eyes and was lost in the sensation of Remy purring against him, content in the thought that it was him making Remy do it. He suddenly began wondering what else made the Cajun purr like this. His eyes flashed open in shock, he couldn't believe that he even thought like that, about another man, about Lebeau, it wasn't like him. He was glad that Logan had moved back to his set across the cell and was busy watching out the forcefield. He would have never heard the end of it if he caught on about the momentary trip into the gutter. He suddenly became very curious on how Logan knew about Remy's little sign of contentment. He couldn't imagine Logan ever giving Remy a back rub, he almost laughed at that thought. "Hey Logan, how did you ever find out that he did this?"

Logan sighed sadly, he was hoping Warren wasn't going to ask. He was stuck between blowing Wings off or telling him in hopes that it might help him understand Remy a little more. He knew if he could just get them to stop bickering so much, they would be good for each other, if not more. He decided to tell him, if anything for conversation. This silence was driving him nuts. "Remy has these nightmares..."

Warren raised an eyebrow. "Nightmares? Nightmares make him purr?"

Logan growled in frustration. "No, if ya let me finish the damn story you would understand. Nevermind, I shouldn't be tellin' ya anyway."

"No, I'm sorry Logan. Tell me, I'll shut up." Warren promised. Logan gave him a look that said he wasn't getting the story out of him, so he decided to play dirty. "Come on, you told me I would like Gambit if I just took the time to learn about him, so teach me."

Logan kept his eyes to the empty hall outside, but told Warren the story. He hoped Remy wouldn't be angry about it later. "He has nightmares, really bad ones, they put mine to shame. I have the room across from him so I hear him scream..."

Warren's eyebrows furrowed. "He screams?"

Logan turned his head against the wall and gave Warren an angry sneer. He forgave him for breaking his promise and continued. "Yea, and if ya don't wake him up he'll keep doing it too, surprised he hasn't woke the whole mansion, even with soundproof rooms. I tried to ignore it when he first took the room, but I went in to wake him one morning and found him curled up in the corner. He was stuck so deep in the memories that it took me twenty minutes to pull him back to reality. After that I decided to wake him up when I heard him, so he wouldn't do something stupid in his sleep. I found out that wasn't too easy either..."

"Does he fight back...sorry, I'll shut up." Warren mimicked zipping his mouth shut, something he had picked up from Bobby.

Logan shook his head. He could never remembering getting a whole story out without someone interrupting, at least since he moved into the mansion. "No, he's not all that rational, but he doesn't fight. The first time I woke him up, and he figured out I wasn't there to hurt him, he grabbed on to me and wouldn't let me leave. I ended up sleepin' in his bed the majority of the night. It usually happens anytime I wake him up from one of his bad dreams, same with Ororo, I think Bobby has even got suckered into stayin' once or twice." He noticed Warren's mouth open and pointed his finger in warning. "Anyway, one night he had a really bad one. He fell asleep on my shoulder and I was rubbin' his back, like what your doing now, and he started to purr." Logan smiled at the memory. "Scared the shit out of me. I woke him up and almost dragged him down to the lab. He told me he had been doin' it since he was a kid, he can normally control it when he's awake, but not when he's asleep. That's how I found out." 

Warren looked down at his charge. He suddenly felt a little more guilty about treating Remy like dirt all the time. He had his share of nightmares, and those memories were traumatic, but they never caused him dreams like what Logan just described. He couldn't imagine what could cause night terrors like that, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. "I never realized he had nightmares like that. You would have thought someone, other then you and Ororo, would have noticed by now. Well, and Bobby, he never told me he woke Remy from any nightmares. Do you know what there about?"

Logan shrugged. He had a good idea, but he wasn't about to tell Warren now. Maybe later when he knew Wings wasn't going to turn on Gambit the second they returned home, it wasn't something he needed as ammunition. "Depends on the night really. He doesn't talk about them much, usually lies and say he doesn't remember."

"That can't be healthy. If they effect him so badly he probably needs therapy or something. He should talk to the Professor, or Hank or someone." 

Logan snorted. "Gumbo ain't gonna talk to a shrink. I know he won't talk to the Professor, he doesn't trust anyone in the mansion with the ability to get into his head. I don't blame him for that one, your girlfriend really pissed him off when she broke in without an invitation."

"She isn't my girlfriend anymore." Warren whispered sadly.

Logan raised his eyebrow. "Really? This time for sure, or is this another one of those off again, on again, things?"

Warren sighed and rested his head against the wall behind him. "Not sure really, I think it's over for good. She's so different now, she almost scares me. Ever since the Crimson Dawn she has been more secretive and so cold, like all her emotions have been wiped away." Warren sighed. "I don't know, I think it's time to just move on."

"I'm sorry kid, if I knew it was gonna do that to her, I would have never suggested..."

"No, Logan, she would be dead now if it weren't for it. She deserves to live, but I don't have to be with her. I still love her, but we have just grown apart. Hell, I may just be using it as an excuse, it may not even be the Crimson Dawn. All I know for sure is that were not together now, and it's going to take a lot more then an apology to get back together." Warren suddenly heard a loud clank and watched Logan jump up claws extended. "What was that?"

"The door. Someone's coming." Logan moved to stand in front of his two teammates. He was their only hope, there was no way Remy was moving and Warren was trapped under him right now, not that he would be much help in such a small area. He growled as a warning when the Marauder came into view. He had played nice before, he wasn't about to now.

"Now now Wolverine, I've only come to make sure you haven't killed...Holy Fuck! Hey! Get Sinister, the punk's gone through some changes." 

Logan heard the yells of Harpoon, as he ran down the hall, and cursed. He knew Sinister would come down here and possibly take Remy back to the lab. He couldn't let that happen. He looked over and saw the same worry and rage across Warren's face. "Listen, you can't move when he comes down here, you'll hurt Gumbo."

"We can't just let him take him without a fight! Look what's he done to him already!" 

"I know, but we may not have a choice. Just don't move unless you have to, you won't be much help in this small space anyway. Just don't hurt him!" 

Warren opened his mouth to argue, but stopped by the sound of the large door opening again. He leaned over Remy, covering him as much as he could in the position he was in. An angry shudder went through him when Harpoon and Scalphunter walked up to the shield. He watched helplessly as the forcefield went down and Logan made his move only to be shot with numerous darts. He wanted to get up, wanted to fight, but he couldn't take the chance in hurting the man below him. His rage almost overpowered his sense of protectiveness when Harpoon walked over, stopping only feet from him. 

"Well, looky here. Not only did you grow back your wings, the punk here has himself a pair. Maybe Sinister'll let me have some fun and I can pin both of ya to the wall." Harpoon kicked Remy's outstretched wing, satisfied with the painful yelp he got from the Cajun and curses he recieved from Angel.

"Stand down Harpoon, you will be doing no such thing. Not until I have finished with them. Scalphunter, tranquilize him." Sinister pointed at Warren and Scalphunter obeyed. Shooting a single dart into Warren's shoulder.

Warren felt the poisons take effect almost instantly. His body went numb, and breathing was becoming a problem. He still held onto Remy the best he could, he couldn't let him be hurt again, not if he could stop it. 

"Good, now keep your eye on him, the drugs will not take long to filter out of his system. This shall not take long, but I do not want them to escape." Sinister pointed Scalphunter towards Logan and Harpoon to the door, just in case there was an escape attempt. He walked over to the winged pair. Even though Angel was hyperventilating, and he could tell the drug had all but paralyzed him, the winged mutant was still attempting to shelter Gambit. It almost amused him, if he could be amused. "What a stunning pair. I must say that this was unexpected." He looked over to Logan, who was still conscious but unable to move, giving him a knowing glance. "I must say your healing factor was easy to lace into LeBeau's system, for obvious reasons..." He turned back to the the pair before him, grabbing Angel by the hair and pulling him away from the one he came for. "Your wings were a little more difficult. I was not sure if they would manifest or just kill him. Now let us see if my experiment was a complete success, or a failure." He heard the choking pleas from Angel, who he had thrown aside, pulling Remy away from him. 

"You bastard! Let him go, you've done enough!" Logan growled and attempted to pull himself off the floor, only to be hit with another dart, sending the paralyzing toxins through his system again. He cursed his helplessness as Sinister held Remy in the air by his neck, the weight of the wings pulling on the young man's spine and shoulders painfully. 

Remy woke with a startled cry that quickly turned into a blood curdling wail. His whole back felt like it was on fire. He opened his eyes wide when he saw Sinister's face before him. He couldn't find the emotion to fear the monster that had hurt him so many times in his life, all he could think about was the pain that ripped through his body. The neverending stream of agony that threatened to take him back into the darkness, a darkness he invited, but was denied when Sinister shook him be his neck, demanding his attention.

"Move them!" Sinister demanded. "Move the wings, LeBeau."

"I can't." Remy managed to chock out between painful cries. "Please...I can't..."

"You were always such a failure LeBeau." Sinister angrily sighed as he dropped Remy to the floor. "Come, pack up the other experiments, kill the ones that are useless to me. We are moving to the other base. The probability of the other X-men finding this base are slight, but I will not take any chances."

"What about them." Scalphunter inquired as he backed away from Wolverine towards the door. 

"Leave them. They will either starve to death or kill one another. LeBeau will not make it through the night, so he is useless to me now, the others are of no concern." Sinister walked out of the door, followed closely by Harpoon. 

Scalphunter began to follow when the cries that filled the room finally played on the last of his emotions. He turned to see a young man he once considered his best friend, screaming in pain as he lay on broken wings he should have never had. He heard the crack of the bones as he fell hard on the wings and knew the pain had to be excruciating. He pounded the nearby wall, knowing what he was about to do would probably get him killed and recloned again, this time with even less humanity, but he couldn't just stand by and watch Remy suffer, not like this. Glancing over at Loganhe saw him nod weakly, a silent understanding that if he helped him, he wouldn't attempt to escape or attack. 

He moved over to Remy, kneeling down to pull him off the wings. A ping of regret filled him when the boy cried out and flinched away from him. All trust between the two had been washed away by the blood of the massacre, he knew that, but the rejection still hurt. He lifted Remy gently and laid him on his stomach, hoping it would help relieve the pain. It was all he could do. Sinister yelled his name through the corridors and he rushed out the door, setting the shield back in place. He received a silent thank you from Logan before disappearing towards the door to his punishment.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Title: Stealing Forms
Chapter/Part: 2
Date Written: January/February/March 2003
Author: Court 
Rating: PG13 to R
Pairing: Remy/Warren
Feedback: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Website: 
Fandom: X-men Comicverse 
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel, not me. I make no money from my fanfiction. 
Status: Unfinished
Archive: Go ahead, just email me, tell me where. 
Warning: Slash, M/M situtations. Bad Language. Violence. 
Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Slash, nothing graphic yet. Language. Violence. 
Author's Note: _If the Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy. As usual, I went easy on the accents. And I am not a professional writer and my english grammar sucks, so bare with me. Enjoy the story, not the grammar. ^_^
Summary: During capture Remy is changed by Sinister, giving Warren a change of his own...a change of heart. Can a love blossom from two people that hated one another? Can the relationship handle the secrets of the past and meddling friends and family members?

* * *

Warren was ripped out of sleep by a breath he felt like he had been holding for hours. He shook his head to clear the grogginess he was feeling, then realized where he was, and what had happened. "LeBeau!" Warren turned when he heard Logan's voice behind him. 

"He's over here Worthington. Are you okay?" 

Warren quickly made it to the side of his teammates. He was instantly worried seeing Remy's condition. His pale body was trembling, and his left wing was slightly deformed from broken bones. Hearing the constant moans of pain, some turning into cries when sharper pangs ran through him,made him cringe. From the look on Logan's face he could tell that Remy was far from alright. "What's going on? Why isn't the healing factor working?"

"I don't know, it must have been temporary, or it's burned out. It didn't even get the bones healed up right before it wore down. He went into shock about four hours ago and he's startin' to get a pretty bad fever. We need to get him home to Hank."

"Easier said then done." Warren said as he took a seat against the wall. He noticed that Remy was trying to move his hands that were in Logan's tight grip as he moaned words he couldn't understand through the feverish slur. "Why are you holding him down?"

Logan sighed sadly, he hated doing this to him, but he didn't have a choice. "He's been tryin' to charge the wings for the last few hours. Before that, when he had a little rational thought left, he was beggin' me to cut them off. I don't think he can charge them, but he's not himself right now. I don't want him to accidentally charge somethin' else and blow us all sky high."

Warren's brow furrowed. "Is there anything I can do?"

Logan nodded his head tiredly. "Yea, can you handle him for a few hours? I need some sleep before he gets bad. If this fever gets any higher he's gonna start convulsin' and it's gonna take both of us to hold him."

"Sure." Warren sat close to Logan, taken the position he was forced into earlier without a moments thought. 

Logan smiled slightly. He hated being in a place like this, couldn't stand seeing Remy in this much pain, but it was obviously doing wonders for Warren. He was putting his guard down, not worrying about anyone else seeing him have a change of heart. He slowly shifted Remy over to Warren, happy that he had lost consciousness, it made it easier on all of them. "Right now he is out again, but he will wake up soon and I don't know how rational he'll be. Usually right after he wakes he's pretty much all there, but the pain usually pulls his mind down with it, so watch his hands." Once he had Remy comfortable he laid down at Remy's feet, resting his large hand on his ankle. If Remy were to wake or go into convulsions, he would know.

---------

Warren had sat for several hours in silence, the kind of quietness that can drive a person insane, especially in this situation. The only sounds he had were Logan's occasional snore and Remy's quiet breathing. The quiet breathing he was glad to hear, it was heaven compared to the cries of pain Remy had been filling the cell with earlier. Every time he heard the agony in his voice it tore at him. He knew the pain had to be bad if LeBeau was showing this much emotion. 

It was a common trait amongst all the X-men, to hide away their emotions, living under the philosophy 'showing pain was showing weakness'. The Professor would probably scold all of them if it was said out loud, but that is how everyone was deep down. He knew Remy's belief in that rule was the most serious. He never showed pain, any emotion, nothing, just a blank face every time. Always the one that lacked any kind of human side, or so he thought, until now. Now he had seen Remy, without the masks, full of emotion, and the few things that Logan had told him, made him realize that he had only been seeing masks the past five years. He found himself wanting to know what else was behind those facades. Everything from Remy's middle name, to the story behind every scar across his body. 

He had never been this curious about someone since Candy, and this time it seemed urgent to know all the answers. To know Remy in and out. Those thoughts confused him. How could he go from trying to avoid a person to wanting to never leave his side, in less then two days. He was defiantly going to have his head checked when he got home. He was brought out of his musings when Remy stirred in his lap. He brushed back Remy's hair lightly, like he had seen Logan do before, hoping to comfort him. Hearing a small murmur, he bent closer to Remy, still not able to recognize the words. "Did you say something?"

"Was it this bad for y'?" Remy quietly repeated. barely able to speak through the constant ache in his back and chest. He hoped Warren didn't make him repeat himself too much, he wasn't sure if he would be able to remember the question again. His thoughts were jumbled and hazy, thinking straight was becoming more of a strain. He remembered it being like this once before, only he wasn't this warm, he couldn't remember when though. Before his confused mind could pinpoint the time he was made to concentrate on Warren's words again. 

"No, Remy, it was never this bad. I was flying on the wings by now. Like Logan said, you were never meant to have this done to you. Your body is reacting badly."

"What did y' call me?" Remy asked startled. He had only heard one word in what Warren said, his name. He had never heard Warren call him by his real name. Hardly anyone did really, but the name given to him had never passed Warren's lips. He didn't wait for the man to answer before he began to ramble through the fever. "Y' never call me Remy, y' always call me LeBeau, or Gambit, or Thief. I thought y' didn't know my name, or didn't care. Y' even call me whore, but I didn't like that one. I like Remy better."

Warren's stomach turned with guilt at the quiet ramblings of his sick teammate. He would never call anyone that, no one but Remy. He remembered saying it, more then once, but he never thought it was overheard. It was just just something he had said in conversation with Betsy. Never really meant it, but he said it anyway, because everyone expected it. He always felt pressured to be the one against the Cajun, and he played the part. Now it was coming back to haunt him. "I'm sorry, I never meant to call you that..."

"Save your breath Worthington, he's out again." Logan sat up and stretched, keeping his angry glare directed at Warren. He had woke when Remy did, but played opossum until he saw how Warren handled the situation, just for curiosity. What he heard he didn't like, at all.

Warren looked at the floor, ashamed that Logan obviously heard what Remy had said. "Logan, I'm sorry..."

"It's not me you should apologize to, it's Remy. I wasn't there to hear you call him that, or you wouldn't be here now. I better never hear you say it again, or anythin' like it. If I do, I don't care what Gumbo says, you won't have the chance to call anyone that again." Logan kept up his angry stare until Warren broke eye contact, looking at the floor again. 

"Logan, I really am sorry, and I would never call him that again, I promise. It was just something stupid I said, and I regret it." He stopped when claws fell inches from his face.

"Damn straight you regret it, and you should!" Logan pulled back his claws and shook his head as he took a seat next to Warren. He reached a hand out, feeling Remy's head. The heat coming from his skin made him curse. He knew they were losing the battle, Remy wouldn't make it much longer. "Hand him over."

"Logan! I said I was sorry, I'll make it up to him I promise." Warren wrapped his arm around Remy's shoulders, he wasn't going to let Logan take Remy away just because of something he said. 

"Damn it, kid, I'm not takin' him because I'm mad at ya. His fever is bad, he's gettin' weak, and I have better senses then you do. I'll know if he's in danger before you. Plus you look tired, those drugs are still runnin' through your system, get some sleep. I'll wake ya if anythin' happens, I will most likely need ya."

Warren reluctantly helped shift Remy over to Logan's lap. He felt the urge to pull him back, to not let him go, but he had to admit he was still a little groggy. He was worried about the Cajun, he didn't want to sleep just in case he needed him, but he would be no good to him half asleep. He decided to take the same position that Logan had earlier, laying his hand on Remy's ankle, then at lease he would wake up if something bad happened. 

He slowly drifted off to the sound of Logan's voice, calmly coaxing the Cajun to hang on, that help was on it's way, that everything would be fine. In his state of half asleep he realized the reason why Logan wanted him to rest, it gave the Canadian a chance to let go of his emotions. Something that he would never do in front of anyone, no matter how worried he was for Remy. He decided to give Logan his privacy and fell to sleep.

--------------

Warren woke when he felt something jerk next to him. His first thought was someone was trying to wake him for a Danger Room session, or another mission, then he realized where he was. The jerking was Remy's leg under his hand. That realization cleared his mind instantly. He wanted to ask a million questions, starting with 'how is he?', but the scene before him stopped all speech. He didn't have to ask, it was obvious by Remy's condition. He was deathly pale, his body never still, aways jerking or shaking. The only thing more shocking then Remy's condition, was Logan. He could tell the older man had been crying, and he was doing nothing to hide his emotions. He had Remy cradled carefully in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest in attempts to stop the tremors running through the young man's body. When Logan finally looked up at him he could see the pain in his eyes. He never knew the relationship between the two ran this deep.

"He's having seizures, there pretty constant now. It won't be long before...maybe it's best, if...I don't know, he's in pain, and I promised ...I just..." Logan closed his eyes and cursed himself mentally for not even being able to make a complete sentence. He didn't want to watch another person die in his arms, especially not one that meant this much to him. The one person he had so many things to tell. So many things left unsaid.

Warren was stunned at Logan's rambling, he had never seen the Canadian lose it like this before. He wasn't sure how to react. The thought of losing Remy was gut wrenching, but watching it hurt Logan this badly was equally bad and so out of character. He hoped the X-men were on their way, he realized losing one teammate may mean losing another. He slowly shifted to sit next to Logan against the wall, reaching his hand out to pet Remy's hair. "What did you promise him?" He hoped conversation would take Logan's mind away from the situation for awhile. 

"I promised him that I wouldn't let him die in pain like this. He never wanted to go like this again. He made me promise after he returned from the ice. We were drunk, and I never thought I would have to really keep it. He suffered a lot in the snow, freezin' to death and all. Now he's sufferin' again, but I can do something about it this time..."

Warren gasped when he realized what Logan was suggesting, he couldn't believe it even crossed his mind. "Are you insane? I'm not going to let you kill him!"

"Damn it Wings, he's in pain, you can see that. He doesn't have more then a few hours left, and there's nothin' I can do, or you can do. Isn't it better to give him a few hours of peace then make him suffer through it? It's the least I can fuckin' do!"

"What are you going to do when you kill him and twenty minutes later the team walks through that door?" Warren said while pointing out the shielded exit to the hallway. "You are going to feel really damn guilty for killing Remy when he could have been saved! I won't let you take that chance, you are not killing him! I won't let you!" 

Logan dropped his head, starring onto the pale face of his teammate, his friend, the one person that meant so much more, but would never know. Warren was right if there was a chance to save the younger man in his arms he wouldn't be able to kill him, even if he really wanted to. He closed his eyes and tears, that he rarely let loose, fell. "I won't kill him, I can't, I just don't want to do this. I can't watch another one die like this. Just because some bastard thinks he has the right to play God."

Warren anger was washed away by Logan's whispers. He didn't fully understand what Logan was talking about, but he knew that the older man was all talk, he would never be able to kill Remy, even if there was no chance of saving him. "I can take him if you want. It may be a little easier. I know you can sense his pain, maybe if you got away from it for a few minutes." He smiled sadly as Logan began to shift Remy over to him. 

He instantly became worried when Logan's eyes went wide. The Canadian pulled the younger man up from his lap, and not so gently, placed him on his back on the floor. Logan lifted his hand in the air, ready to strike Remy, and a cold fear ripped through him. Logan was going to follow through with his promise! He leaped up, and with speed he didn't even realize he had, grabbed Logan's arm before he could strike the blow. "Logan! What the fuck are you doing? You said you wouldn't do this!"

Logan pushed Warren away from him with a growl, shoving the winged mutant into the wall he once sat against. "I'm not killin' him you idiot, his heart stopped!" He continued to push on Remy's chest trying to bring his back. "Get your ass over here and help him breathe!"

Warren ran over, kneeling next to Remy. He hesitated for a moment, more confused at the situation then anything. He knew CPR, he just never had the chance to really use it. "Uh..Logan..."

"Damn it Worthington, now is not the time to be shy! He's dyin'!" Logan let up on his heart compressions to allow Warren to push air into his lungs. They quickly set a rhythm which seemed to continue for days, not minutes. Logan stopped again and put a hand on Warren's chest to stop him. Placing his fingers of Remy's pulse he smiled while tears ran down his face. "It's goin' again, not strong, but he's still here."

Warren smiled back, relieved that there was still hope. He rubbed his hands over his face, realizing that he had been crying too. He wiped away the tears from his face as they both took a moment to calm down. "Do you think we should move him off his back?"

Logan shook his head as he felt Remy's pulse again. "No, his heart isn't that strong, I have a feelin' that this is gonna have to be done again unless..." 

Both Logan and Warren laughed when they heard the large door at the end of the hall open again and the corridor fill with the voice of their leader, Scott. "Down here!" they yelled in unison.

Scott hurried to the cell, followed quickly by Bobby. He blasted the control panel, instantly defusing the shield, allowing both of them to enter. Scott stopped in his tracks at the door in shock, he thought at first his eyes were playing tricks on him, until he heard Bobby gasp behind him. Bobby pushed past Scott and raced to his teammates side, dropping to his knees next to Remy. 

"Oh my God, is he alright?" Bobby asked while melting away his ice form, he didn't want to make Remy any colder then he looked. 

"No, he's not alright. His heart has stopped once already, we need to get him to Blue. Is Jean with ya?" Logan growled in frustration when neither man answered him. He turned to Scott, knowing he had faster contact with Jean through his mental link. "Cyke! Snap out of it! Is Jean with ya?" He saw the small nod from the leader. "Get her down here, she needs to float him out, we can't take the chance of movin' him."

Scott shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. He contacted Jean, who was still stationed in the Blackbird, telling her about the situation, or what he knew of it. "She is on her way. We need to move out as soon as we can, there was nothing in the lab, but a dead body. I'm not sure how long that will last though."

"They're gone. They left about 12 hours ago. Said they didn't want to take any chances on you finding them. Who was the dead body?" Angel asked in concern.

"Scalphunter." Logan answered, surprising Warren.

Warren looked at Scott, who nodded, confirming the quick answer. He turned back to Logan questioningly. "How did you know?"

"Scalphunter helped Remy after Sinister attacked him. He knew the consequences. They may be clones, but there was a little bit of the real man left in him." Logan gave Jean a sad smile as she rushed into the cell.

Jean raised her hand to her mouth when she saw Remy on the floor. She had seen it through Scott's mind, but it was nothing like seeing it with her own eyes. She could tell by the paleness and Logan's fearful eyes that time was of the essence. "Warren, Logan, are you both alright to move?" She sat a plan in motion once she received a nod from both men. She could sense they were both very distraught over Remy's condition, but physically alright. "I need two of you in front of me and two in back, just in case of attack. I need to be able to concentrate, I don't want to be surprised. If I drop Remy he may not survive the fall." 

She gentle floated Remy from the floor, hovering him in place until the men around her took position. Scott and Logan slowly took the lead, Bobby and Warren lacking behind as she moved from the cell. She sensed his pain and pulled as much as she could away from him, something that was less difficult now that his shields were weak, like his body. She hoped they weren't too late to reverse what Sinister had done.

Warren kept a quick pace, making sure not to fall behind Remy more then a few feet. If something were to happen he would make sure Remy didn't fall. He reached out and gently brushing back Remy's hair. Jean turned to look at him, feeling the change in field. He quickly apologized "I'm sorry Jean, I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright Warren, you are not hurting anything, just surprised me for a moment." There was obviously some changes in Warren during this short mission and capture. She could feel his worry and concern, something she was happy to see. She normally felt a fear and unease come from Warren when he was in the presence of Remy. Something she could never understand. The way Warren talked and acted towards the Cajun she always expected hate and mistrust, but that had never surfaced. She was happy to see he had stopped lying to himself. 

Warren smiled back and petted Remy's hair again, feeling the lack of the tension that had been there before. "Are you doing something for his pain?"

Jean nodded. "Yes, I am pulling away as much as I can, which seems to be a lot. I cannot believe Sinister would do something like this. This is going to be very difficult on Remy."

"I'll be there for him." Warren whispered. He saw the surprise on Jean's face at the comment, but it was the truth. He wouldn't leave Remy's side. Not now. He had too many questions and so many things he was feeling that confused him. He glanced over his shoulder at his friend, Bobby, realizing that he was being very quiet. When he made eye contact with the younger man he received an angry glare in return. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong, but it was defiantly something he would ask about later, after they got the Cajun comfortable and stable. 

------------

"Oh! My Stars and Garters! Bring him over here." Hank stared in surprise as Jean lowered Remy onto the medical cart in front of him. "Lay him on his side and let the...wings, fall onto to cart behind him." He looked at Bobby, Warren, and Logan, who entered the small medical area behind Jean, they looked a little worse for wear, but not injured. That was a relief, at least he could concentrate on Remy. He looked from his teammates to the young man in front of him and back again, it was the first time that he had ever been so stunned that he didn't know exactly how to proceed. "Please, all of you, with the exception of Jean, leave the medical area. I need space to follow through with my exam." He looked up and saw that none of the men had budged. "Please, leave." He commanded again, only to receive a shake of Bobby's and Warren's head, followed by a verbal refusal from Logan. "I cannot perform my duties as a doctor if I have a trio of distressed individuals hovering over me and my patient. It is difficult enough for me to work in such small quarters with a nurse."

Jean rolled her eyes at being called his nurse and moved to push the three men from the room. "Come on, I know you are all worried, but wait in the front. I promise I will contact you the second something happens." She shook her head when all three men attempted to argue, each one with an excuse or reason to stay, none justifiable. After much protest and a little shoving, she managed to get the men out the door and to the seating area of the plane, shutting the door behind them. She made her way back to the med table after cursing the stubbornness of the opposite sex. Her worry returned as she saw the poor state Remy was in. 

Hank saw the worry etched across his friend's face, and he had to say, he shared that emotion. Remy was very weak, and there was little he could do on the plane. "I am very limited in this medical bay, especially for injuries of this nature. I cannot believe that Sinister would do something so appalling. What would be his rationale of doing this?" Hank rubbed the bridge of his nose while waiting for readings on Remy's heart rhythms. He shook his head at the results. "His heart patterns are very erratic, we need to get him into the lab immediately, I fear he will seize if I am not able to do something about the shock soon."

Jean's worry doubled, she felt so helpless. All she could do is stand at the edge of the bed and stare at her teammate slowly die. She now knew why the others refused to leave. "Will he make it through this?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"If I get him to the laboratory in time, I believe he will recover, but I cannot make that a promise. I hate to say it, but I am very surprised he is alive now, the manifestation should have been enough to kill him. He must have been in a great deal of pain. I fear that this was very difficult for Logan to watch, due to past incidents."

Jean nodded. "He is very afraid right now, to the point that you don't have to be a mind reader to see it, which is very unlike Logan. Bobby and Warren are showing their concern as well, which is very surprising, especially from Warren."

"I noticed. I will need your help in handling Warren when we return home, I do not believe he will approve of what must be done."

Jean sighed sadly as she brushed a wing lightly. "They have to be removed?"

Hank's eyes widened in surprise. Of all people he expected Jean to understand what had to be done. "Of course, they are what is causing the shock. His body is rejecting them. If I do no proceed in removing what is the cause of the shock, it will only continue to eat away at his body and cause him more pain and eventually death. Personally, I am not ready to lose our Acadian friend. They are not something he will learn to use, they are literally dead weight. I don't think Warren will understand that, not at first."

"I understand why it has to be done, it's just hard to put into perspective, I guess. I have known Warren since childhood, the thought of just removing his wings is...was hard to imagine. I know Remy wasn't meant to have them, but it seems odd just to say they have to be removed, just like that." She mindlessly continued brushing the edge of the wings, lost in there beauty. She knew it sounded sadistic, but she would have to save a few of the feathers, they were stunning and defiantly one of a kind. She pulled herself from the wings, knowing she would stay there all day if she didn't. "Is there anything you need me for? I think it is best I check on Logan, make sure he is alright."

Hank checked the monitors and IV one last time and then shock his head. "No, I have done all I can do for now. I will need you when we land. I am afraid I must have life support ready and at hand in case his heart gives out. That is my main concern."

Jean nodded and took one last look at Remy before leaving the bay in search of Logan. In the doorway she stopped, bending over to pick up a small down feather that must have fallen from Warren or Logan on the way in. She fingered the soft plume, fascinated with the dark colors. She looked up and smiled at Warren and Bobby that sat starring at her. "Hank is watching him, he is alright for now, but he worries about his condition." She said while placing the feather in the pouch of her uniform. She looked around the seating area and up into the open cockpit, only seeing her husband. "Where is Logan?"

"I think he is hiding in the holding bay." Bobby answered quietly.

Jean sensed the tension in the room, but said nothing about it as she made her way to the back of the plane. She pushed through the extra equipment and storage box in the cargo area until she smelled the pungent scent of Logan's cigar. Seeing the coals glow in the dark she found him in the farthest corner. "Logan?"

"Not now Jeannie!" Logan warned before taking another puff from his cigar.

Jean sighed and took a seat on a cargo box. "Just because you are upset does not mean you have to distance yourself from everyone else. They are just as upset as you are." 

Logan ignored Jean's line of conversation, he didn't want to talk about his feelings and pain or why he was feeling it. He didn't want anyone else to know his past and present problems, too many knew already. "How's the kid?"

"The 'kid'" Jean said mockingly. "Is alright for now. Hank is concerned about his heart seizing again. He thinks will have to remove the wings when we get home." 

"Worthington ain't gonna like that. He's already thrown a fit about it in the cell when I mentioned it. It needs to happen though. I won't let the kid go through that much pain just because some rich snot wants a playmate that has wings like him." 

"I may need your help if he attempts to argue with Hank. You know how easily he can be swayed. If he for one moment thinks he is doing the wrong thing he will change his mind."

"Ain't gonna happen, Red. I think I know how to get Warren to agree that the wings need to go, but I ain't gonna use it unless I have to." Logan rolled his eyes when he saw Jean put on that pout she always did when he said he was going to hurt someone or something. Before the lecture came he interrupted. "I'm not going to threaten him. I think Gumbo's growin' on Warren, once he understands he's in pain, and it's not going to stop, I think he'll back down."

"Alright, but will you please talk to Remy when he wakes, you need to stop holding all this in, you need to tell him..." Jean sighed when her husband's voice came over the intercom, announcing the landing. Logan quickly jumped up and ran past Jean so she wouldn't have a chance to finish the sentence. Jean followed out behind him, yet again cursing the stubbornness of men.

-----------

"Stop it all of you! Please! Just stay out here, as soon as Hank has Remy stable and knows exactly what is going on he will be out here I promise. Just sit!" Jean pointed at the seats by the door and sighed in relief as Warren and Bobby sat. She felt her headache get worse as she watched Logan walk away with a huff. This was worse then watching after three children. She looked at the two in the seats. "You two stay right there, do not go in that lab, you will only be hurting Remy that way. I am going after Logan."

She rushed after the stocky man, who had made it more then half way down the hall in his angry pace. The trip from the hanger to the medical lab was not a good one for anyone, and she knew it had to be the worse on Logan. Remy's breathing became shallow and another seizure hit him. She almost dropped him in the tremors wake, but managed to block out enough of the panic around her to keep him hovered. Once it passed they quickly got Remy in the med lab so Hank could stabilize him. Now it was Jean's job to keep everyone out and that was easier said then done. Logan was on the verge of losing it. Warren was pacing and yelling about how he should be in there, and Bobby was arguing with him, for reasons unknown to everyone. She was worried too, but she understood that they would just get in the way.

"Logan?" Jean called after her friend, she knew he was going to go hide himself away somewhere, and she had to stop him. She needed his help in handling Warren, she knew it was going to be a fight she could not win alone. More importantly she knew running away wasn't good for him or Remy. When he didn't stop she yelled again, this time in a way he couldn't ignore. ~Logan! Stop and talk to me please!~

Logan froze outside the elevator door with a growl. "Get out of my head, woman!"

Jean stopped a few feet behind him, placing her hands on her hips, making it quite aware that she wasn't afraid of his threats and attitude. "Just talk to me. I know what's bothering you, and there is an easy solution. Just tell him! How many more times are you going to let this happen?"

"He was never this close, Jeannie." Logan whispered.

"I have heard you say that three times in the last 5 years. When he was in the coma, after Antarctica, and now this. Each time he is closer to death's door, and though I never wish him dead, the next time could be it. You know in this line of work it could happen anytime. He could recover today only to be killed in the next mission. What are you going to do then? Run off into the woods and think about all the times you had to talk to him, to tell him?"

"I can't take that chance Jeannie, you know that. You know why! Just leave me alone. I'm just going out for a smoke, I need to get away from everyone for a few minutes. I'll be back to help you with Warren." Logan turned and walked away, disappearing into the elevator.

Jean sighed as the doors closed. She knew Logan's reasons, but she found it ridiculous that he used them as an excuse. She wasn't going to push it though, she wasn't suppose to know, and the fact that she did angered Logan. All she could do is let him go and handle the others until he returned. She turned only to be face to face with Bobby, who was storming towards the elevator. 

Bobby pushed towards Jean and punched the button on the elevator several times before punching the wall. "God Damn elevator."

"Bobby what is going on? You have been angry since we landed at the lab. Did Warren say something to upset you?" Jean dropped her gentle hand on her friends shoulder, rubbing lightly for comfort.

"No, I just wish he would stop this 'I'll be there for Remy' crap! He doesn't even care about him!" Bobby threw his hands in the air and walked into the opening elevator. "It's nothing Jean, just forget it. Can you tell me what Hank says when he comes out? I don't want to sit here waiting, it will drive me crazy."

Jean nodded and watched the doors close again. She expected to turn around and see Warren behind her, but he was still at the end of the hall in his seat. She couldn't help but look at him leaned over and starring at the floor and see it as defeat. Bobby may not believe it but he was really worried about Remy, he did care. Something had changed in that lab, and she was grateful for it. She sat down next to him and rubbed his back until he sat up looking at her. "Looks like you are having problems with Bobby."

Warren shrugged. "I guess. I'm not even sure what I did, this time."

"Maybe you should talk to him when everything settles down. Right now everyone is not themselves. Even Logan is shook up about this." 

Warren leaned back, leaning his head against the wall so he could stare at the cold metal ceiling. He realized it was not much different then the cold metal floor he had been looking at for the past five minutes. "He was more then shook up, I don't think I have ever seen him like that. It was the first time I have ever seen that man cry. I never knew their friendship ran that deep, I knew they were close, but not like that." 

"There is a lot of history there, more then you know..."

"And more then he's ever gonna know." Logan said as he walked up the dark hallway towards the two. 

"Logan, we were just discussing..."

"I know what you were discussing and I don't like it, so stop!" Logan yelled angrily. The last person he wanted knowing was Warren. He might as well tell Bobby or Scott, neither of them would keep a secret for more then a few seconds. Before the argument could escalate the lab door opened. All conversations stopped as they looked at a very weary Hank. 

Hank looked around the room and prepared himself for the argument to come. He had done all he could to stabilize Remy, but nothing could be done until the problem was removed. He knew Warren was going to take it personally, and so would Logan, only on opposite sides of the coin. He hoped Jean was prepared in helping him on this one. "I had to place him on cardiopulmonary support, his body is too weak to support itself. He is suffering the later stages of shock, and I have done everything to my abilities with no signs of change. There is only one other procedure I can attempt, and I can almost guarantee results. If I remove the cause of the shock, it will help his body heal."

Warren stood from his seat, shaking his head. "No! You can't remove the wings without asking him permission first!" 

Logan pushed Warren back down in his seat. "We already discussed this kid, it has to be done."

Warren pushed away Logan's hand and stood again. "You said Hank would ask first!" He turned to the doctor. He knew his friend, if he could just get him to question his choice he could sway him. "You have to get permission first! Isn't a law or something?"

Hank nodded reluctantly. "Yes, normally I would need the patient or their caregivers permission, but these circumstances are different Warren."

Warren smiled and shrugged. "Then wait for him to wake up, then ask him! It's that simple."

"It's not that simple Warren. The wings are causing infection. If I do not remove the cause, his condition will deteriorate. Long story short, he will never wake up."

Warren bit his lip. "Can't you just give him something for the shock?"

Logan rolled his eyes. The kid was going to argue for hours if they let him. He knew Remy didn't have that kind of time. He hated to do this, truthfully he didn't want to put himself through it, but if it got this over with quick it was worth it. He grabbed hold of Warren's arm and dragged him into the lab, ignoring Hank and Jean's protest. He kept pulling until they reached Remy's bed side. There he turned the young man around and grabbed his neck, forcing him to look at the pale form in front of him. He felt Warren cringe at the amount of tubes and IVs in Remy's body. The multiple beeps and chimes from varies machines declaring the unstable heartbeat and breathing from the young man that lay dying before them. Logan wanted to turn away, so he knew it would have it's effect on Warren. "Look at him! He's sick and dyin'. Do you think he likes this? Havin' tubes and IVs in him? This is what Sinister did to him, now you're forcin' him to die like this! All because you are bein' selfish! Is that what you want? Remy dead? Because I don't!" 

"No, it's not what I want, but..." Warren whispered.

"No buts!" Logan looked up at Hank that had followed them into the room. "You want your permission? I have more say in this then anyone in this room. Take 'em off Blue." With that he dragged Warren back out into the hallway. The younger man may be angry with him, but at least it cleared Hank and Jean from his wrath. 

When they came to the hallway Logan turned Warren around and threw him back into the seat against the far wall. He could see the anger in his eyes and the tears that left trails down his still dirty face. He realized that they hadn't even bothered to clean up since they got back, too worried about Remy. He took a seat next to Warren and starred at the closed lab door, knowing what was happening on the other side. He knew that Warren knew too, from experience. After several minutes of silence he finally decided to apologize. "I'm sorry I had to do that Worthington, but you have to understand that I can't let Remy die because of those wings."

"I know, I just don't want him to wake up and be upset that they are gone. We never gave him a chance." Warren closed his eyes when he heard the noise of equipment from the lab. He knew that sound, and he knew what it would do. "Oh God." he whispered. He fought back his nausea when the distinct sound of a medical saw hitting bone ripped through the corridor.

Logan stood from his seat, he was not about to sit here and listen to that. "Come on kid, I can't take that noise. Lets go get cleaned up and get somethin' to eat."

Warren stood but protested as Logan pulled him towards the elevator. "What if something happens?"

Logan shrugged. "Then we will hear about it in the kitchen instead of the hallway. Get movin'."

TBC


	3. Part 3

Title: Stealing Forms
Chapter/Part: 3
Date Written: January/February 2003
Author: Court 
Rating: PG13 to R
Pairing: Remy/Warren
Feedback: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Website: 
Fandom: X-men Comicverse 
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel, not me. I make no money from my fanfiction. 
Status: Unfinished
Archive: Go ahead, just email me, tell me where. 
Warning: Slash, M/M situtations. Bad Language. Violence. 
Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Slash, nothing graphic yet. Language. Violence. 
Author's Note: _If the Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy. As usual, I went easy on the accents. And I am not a professional writer and my english grammar sucks, so bare with me. Enjoy the story, not the grammar. ^_^
Summary: During capture Remy is changed by Sinister, giving Warren a change of his own...a change of heart. Can a love blossom from two people that hated one another? Can the relationship handle the secrets of the past and meddling friends and family members?
-----------------------------

Logan's stomach grumbled loudly as he made his way to the kitchen. The hot shower felt wonderful, it helped with the tension in his muscles, but it had done nothing for his worry or his hunger. He planned on making something for him and Warren to eat and then he would go straight back down to the lab. Hopefully by then the majority of the surgery would be over, or at least the loud part of it. "Hey" he said surprisingly upon finding another person in the kitchen. He didn't expect to find Bobby of all people up at this hour. He noticed the half gallon of ice cream sitting in front of the young man, and knew there was trouble. "What's keepin' you up so late?"

"Same thing that's keeping you up, I'm assuming." Bobby muttered over a spoonful of Rocky Road. "Any word about what's going on?"

"Nope, he's in surgery right now. Hank had to go ahead and remove the wings. Of course, Warren had to argue about it first."

"Figures. I was wondering why he was hanging around Remy. Should have known it was because of the wings." Bobby ate the last of the ice cream and walked over to place the empty container in the trash. He took a new seat on the counter next to where Logan was making a sandwich. "So how did he end up with wings anyway?"

Logan shrugged. "Not sure the science of it, but Sinister managed to change his genes somehow. I think it was only temporary though. He had my healing factor in the beginnin' too, but it stopped workin' after awhile."

"That explains how he survived it in the first place, I guess. Sucks that Sinny did it to him though. Remy's nightmares are bad enough, I'm sure this will just add to it." Bobby looked across the room and sneered. "Well, I'll be going now, if something else happens let me know." 

Logan noticed the quick change of mood and turned to find why. Warren had just entered the kitchen and stood watching as Bobby walked out the other door. He saw the hateful look shared between the two and shook his head. If they would just talk they would probably feel stupid about arguing, but he was not going to suggest it. He learned to stay out of personal arguments between X-men a long time ago. "What do you want on your sandwich?"

"What?" Warren looked at Logan and saw him point at the food laid out across the counter. "Oh, doesn't matter, I'm so hungry I would eat just about anything at this point."

"Pastrami and swiss it is then." Logan threw the sandwich he just made on a plate and pushed it across the counter to Warren. "So, what's up with you and Ice Cube?"

"Not sure, he has been pissed at me ever since they came to get us in the lab. I have no clue what I did, and he won't talk to me. He blew up at me earlier when I was talking about helping Remy, he's been avoiding me ever since." 

"Maybe he's mad cause you finally figured out Remy ain't that bad a guy?" Logan smiled and took a bite from his new sandwich.

"I don't think that's it. Hell, he got pissed at me a few times for some of the idiotic things I said about Remy, so you would think he would be happier about me being nice. I just don't get why he cares about me being around him anyway." 

Logan raised an eyebrow, he knew a few things about Bobby and Remy that obviously Warren wasn't aware of. He had thought that that was all behind both of them, but maybe Bobby was still holding on to the past. It seemed now that Warren was entering the picture it was pushing Bobby's buttons. He had to smile at that. Life was getting interesting in the mansion. He grabbed his sandwich and a beer and headed out of the kitchen. "Ya know, maybe he's jealous."

Warren choked on the bite of sandwich in his mouth before quickly grabbing his soda and following Logan to the elevator. He managed to jump in before the door closed, almost losing his drink and a few feathers in the process. "What the hell are you talking about, jealous?"

Logan shrugged and finished off his sandwich in one large bite. "Don't know, just an idea." The doors opened again and he staggered out, laughing to himself when Warren almost forgot to exit the elevator, obviously thinking over what was just said. His grin quickly faded when he heard the medlab doors open and Jean stepped out, twirling a single feather in her hand. He quickened his pace, fearing something had happened to Remy. "Is everythin' alright Jeannie?"

Jean looked up, slightly startled. She hadn't even noticed the two men walking up. The evening's events had caught up with her, Scott could have probably snuck up on her at this point. "Yes, for now. He is still very weak, but the surgery was a success. We had several close calls during it, but he came through in the end, he's a strong one. Hank is bandaging him up and getting him situated now. I was just coming up to get the two of you, guess you saved me a trip."

Logan sighed in relief. "So everything is gonna be ok?"

Jean took a deep breath, she didn't want to be the one to tell them. "Well, he isn't out of the woods yet. As I said, he is weak. Hank can explain better then I can. When he gets done settling Remy in he will be out to talk to you." She gave both men a sad smile, seeing that they were both distraught over the events. "Since the two of you are here now I am going to go upstairs and get some rest. It has been a very long day. I will be back in the morning." Before leaving Jean hugged Logan gently and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry Logan. I know this is hard, but he's strong. Just hang in there." 

------------

Both men sat in stressful silence, both waiting for Hank to tell them what was going on. Soon after Jean had left Logan began pacing while Warren tapped his foot against the hard metal floor, both annoying the other. Logan patience died out first as he turned and growled under his breath. "Will ya stop that!"

"If you sit down! You are driving me nuts. You are like a caged animal waiting for dinner at the zoo." Warren sighed guiltily and dragged his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry Logan, I didn't mean that, this waiting is just driving me crazy. I just want to know everything is okay."

"It's alright kid, I'm not too happy about it either." Logan sat down in his chair and pulled out a cigar. He didn't care if it was against the rules. He needed one and he was not about to leave the hallway unless it was to go into that lab. He lit the end and and took a long drag just in time for the doors to open. "Damn it." he cursed and snubbed the cigar out on the bottom of his boot. 

Hank glared at Logan when he saw the ashes fall onto the floor, which was once clean. "How many times have I told you not to smoke those fowl things in my lab?"

Logan grinned mischievously. "We're not in your lab, we're in the hall. That's about to change though, right? We can see him?"

Hank waved the two men in and was almost plowed over by them rushing into the medlab. He walked slowly behind the two men, too tired to hurry. He could hear the gasps and curses as they came to the bed and seeing Remy's condition. He knew they didn't expect him to still be so bad, but he was. He still needed help breathing and new injuries were created when healing the old. It would be awhile before their resident Cajun was back on his feet. When he reached the bed he could see the disappointment on both men's face and it almost made him feel guilty that he couldn't heal Remy instantly.

Logan looked up from the bed to Hank in disbelief. He expected to see Remy awake or at least looking better. "I thought this was suppose to help Blue, so why does he look worse off then he did before?" 

"He may look that way, but he is actually recovering. It just takes time. His fever has gone down, so that is a great leap in the right direction, but the surgery was very stressful on his body. The bone structure of the wings were lodged between his ribcage and lungs, so I had to break six ribs to remove all of the alien bones. It also left his lungs badly bruised. I have him on strong antibiotics so the infection to the area has been halted, it just needs time to heal. Right now his system is just trying to catch up with everything."

Warren found that during the conversation he had reached down and grabbed the hand that lay on the bed next to him. He squeezed it in hopes of receiving some kind of reaction like they always do in the movies, but he got nothing. He felt his stomach turn, he had never been this worried before. The only thing he wanted was for Remy to be well, but he knew that was going to take time and most likely a great deal of pain. He hated the pain part. Remy had been through enough in his opinion. He remembered a time when he would have wished a world of hurt on Remy. Now that it had been done it angered him. He understood now why Logan wanted to fight with him everytime he said hateful things about the Cajun. He wished the older man would have knocked some sense into him earlier.

Hank picked up a clipboard from the edge of the bed and turned his full attention to Logan. He had noticed during the briefing that he had lost Warren's attention to Remy, so he told Logan all that was needed to know. "For now I want to keep him laying on his back. He is very weak and the probability of him seizing is still high. I may require to defibrillate him again." 

"Again? What do ya mean again? I never saw ya shock the kid. Why didn't you call me?" Logan demanded. The comment had gotten Warren's attentions as well. 

"Calm down Logan. We had to resuscitate him twice during surgery when his heart gave out, but he pulled through and we carried on with the procedure. We would have notified you if his condition worsened, you know that my friend. He was very lucky to have survived this long with such trauma and I only had to add to it in removing the wings. One's body can only take so much before needing a little help." Hank sighed when he saw the worry mirror on Logan's face. He knew this had to be hell to Logan, watching Remy suffer. To his surprise it seemed to be bothering Warren as well. "I know this all seems like a neverending nightmare, but I assure you that he is doing better. Tomorrow if he has stabilized I want to attempt removing the breathing tube. If he can handle breathing on his own I will move him onto his stomach, where he will be more comfortable."

Warren looked up at Hank, not attempting to hide his concern. "He's not in pain is he? Laying on broken ribs, that can't be good."

"At the moment I have a large dose of morphine and a sedative, so he is painfree. I do not expect him to wake for several days, between the trauma and the medication. I will keep him on a sedative until we are able to remove the tube and place him in a more comfortable position. We will have to watch him closely afterwards. I have him on morphine, but his body acts oddly towards drugs, it may not be enough on it's own. He will need to be under constant supervision for the next several weeks to make sure his needs are met."

Logan pulled a chair from the side and took a seat. "I've got that covered Blue. I'm not going anywhere until the kid is well enough to force me to leave."

Warren nodded in agreement. "That goes for me too."

Hank smiled. He knew Logan would want to stay at Remy's side, but he was a bit surprised at Warren, he was not about to question it though. He was glad to see his friend dropping his normal defenses he had towards the Cajun, too bad it took something like this for him to do it. "You are both welcome to stay, I am glad to see he will have company. I need to report to the Professor, he is eager to hear about Remy's condition. It also means I can catch a little shut eye, I could defiantly use it. If I am needed for anything, please press the alarm on the edge of the bed. It will alert me to return immediately."

Logan gave the doctor a thumbs up. "Got it Blue. He's in good hands."

Hank patted Logan on the shoulder and smiled at Warren. He knew Remy would be safe. "I know he is. Good night my friends, I will see you in the morning and hopefully not sooner." He made his way towards the door and then stopped in mid stride, turning to face the men again. "Oh, and Logan. Don't smoke in here. I wouldn't want you blowing Remy up. He is on oxygen." He heard Logan curse under his breath as he walked away. He could hear Warren laughing at the older man saying he would watch Remy as he smoked, outside. He would have done anything to stop this from happening to Remy and to Logan, but it seemed to have woken Warren up. At least something good had come of this, he hoped. 

------------

Jean tiredly shuffled into the medlab with a tray of breakfast leftovers. She had not slept long the night before, too consumed with worry. Seeing Remy seize not once, but twice, had not been a nice experience and it haunted her dreams. It was something she could have easily lived without. Warren was peacefully sleeping in the extra bed and it made her want to push him out and take the bed for herself, she was so tired. It surprised her to find him there in the first place, or in the mansion for that matter. Warren had been staying in an uptown apartment for several months now with Betsy. Ever since Remy came home to be more exact. It was ironic that it was the Cajun keeping him home now. Maybe he would decide to stay more permanently now that things had changed. She attempted a smile when Logan looked over his shoulder at her, she was sure it was a bad attempt, to tired for a good one. "How's he doing?"

"Same as last night. That for me?" Logan asked while pointing at the tray.

"Most of it, some is for Warren." She pulled off a plate with a bagel and some eggs, sitting it aside so there would be something left when Warren woke. "He seems to be getting attached to Remy."

"Yep, sure does." Logan quipped through a mouthful of eggs.

"Doesn't that worry you? Just a few months ago he was calling Remy names that I would never repeat myself. Now he is refusing to leave his side, and I don't think I have to tell you why. Your instincts are just as good as mine."

Logan sighed. He was a awfully worried, but he wasn't going to step in between the two men. He didn't want to see Remy hurt by Warren again, but what was he suppose to do about it. Warren had shown that he truly wanted to help Remy, so he had to at least give him a chance. "I'm watchin' him Jeannie. If I think he gonna turn on the boy I'll put a stop to it. I don't think he has a hidden agenda or anything. He's just growin' up."

Jean shrugged weakly. "Alright, you know best, I guess." She gently stroked back Remy's hair, carefully avoiding the tubes and IVs. "At least the fever has gone down. That's a good sign."

"Yea, Blue said he was gonna try removin' that damn tube this mornin'. Hopefully he'll be able to handle it. That'll be another step out of this damn lab."

"I consider my lab a very cozy environment, myself. I do not understand why you choose to hate it so much." Hank joked while stealing a slice of bacon from Logan's plate. 

Logan growled in warning when Hank attempted stealing a piece of toast. "Go upstairs and get your own bub! You wonder why I don't like it in here. I can't smoke, can't eat, and I have to put up with a bouncin' mister know it all doctor. All that and it's a lab, I hate labs."

"I could quote something rather fitting, but I will keep the comment to myself since we are in the presence of people outside the circle." Hank raised his hands as a sign of defeat when Logan glared at him. "So how is our boy doing this morning? I assuming since you had no need to wake me in the night he slept well?"

"Not a peep. You gonna try getting that damn thing out of his throat?" 

"Yes, I would like to attempt that this morning. If his breathing is satisfactory, we will move him to a more comfortable position. I will also reduce the sedative dosage so he will wake when he is ready. Before we attempt all of this I want to check his vitals and blood work. It will give me a better perspective on how well he has been doing. When the time comes I will need both you and Warren's help, so if you could wake him. I will go back and run his blood work, that will give Warren time to properly wake up and eat breakfast."

"Alright, if you do not need me, I am going to go upstairs. I told a few of the students I would practice with them today if I had the time. If you need anything call me and I will be down." Jean collected the plates and tray and headed back upstairs feeling everything was under control.

"And I'll wake sleeping beauty." Logan said while rolling his eyes and pointing to Warren behind him. 

Hank laughed while collecting the blood and samples he needed. It was nice to see the friendly bantering return between the two men, even if one was oblivious to it. It was much better then the all out fighting the two had been doing lately. "I have everything I need. I will return in a moment."

Logan reached behind him and shook the young man not so gently. "Hey! Wake up!"

Warren shoot up out of the bed. His first concern was that something had happened to Remy. "What's wrong? Is he alright?"

"Yea, he's fine. I was told to wake ya up. You have time to eat breakfast before we move the kid." Logan said and pointed to the plate of eggs and bagels.

"I take that as a good sign. He's doing better?" Warren picked up the bagel and grimaced at the cold eggs. 

"His fevers down, and Hank seems to think that removing the tube is gonna be alright, so yea, it's a step in the right direction. I just wish he would wake up. I hate seeing him sleep this much. Makes me think somethings wrong."

"Something is wrong! He has six broken ribs, bruised lungs, infected muscles and God knows what else. I think he deserves some sleep." Warren forked the cold eggs into the trash and sat the dishes aside continuing to nibble on the bagel. 

"It is actually the sedative that is keeping him asleep gentlemen, so both of you can rest assure that he will soon wake, when I am ready for him to." Hank said as he walked back into the room from his lab reading a clipboard. "The tests show that he is healing quite nicely, better then expected actually. The antibiotics are keeping the infection at bay and his fever has lessened greatly. Shall we attempt to move him?" 

Both men jumped from there seats, eager to help Remy. "What do you need us to do?" Warren asked for the both of them.

"Well, first we need to remove the breathing tube. We will go from there." Hank gently pulled away the medical tape and removed the tube that assaulted the young man throat. For several moments they stood in silence waiting to hear the first good breath. Hank became worried when the breathing was shallow and weak, it may have been too soon. He gently massaged Remy's chest, hoping to coax the lungs to relax and take breath properly. He smiled when the breathing picked up. "I think he is going to be fine. Let's give him a few minutes before we move him. One shock at a time."

Logan smiled in relief. "Now we just have to get the boy to wake up. He doesn't even know we're home yet."

Warren found himself snaking his fingers around Remy's hand again. It was becoming a habit, actually more of a ritual. Just once he wanted a reaction, but like before he didn't get one. Even with everyone telling him that Remy would be fine, he couldn't make himself believe it, not until he saw the Cajun up and around again. He still found it funny how just over a few days time Remy had become the center of his attention, when just weeks ago he tried to ignore him completely. He kept finding himself thinking back over things he had done and said in the past and realizing he was in the wrong most of the times. Overreacting, or letting his temper and misplaced feelings take control. He wondered if he would have taken the time to figure all this out sooner what their relationship would be like now. Many times he had fantasized that it was something a lot more then friendship, and that confused him even more. He had never thought about a man in that way, but Remy was different. The urge to have him close was almost overwhelming, he recognized that feeling. He had felt the same for Candy and Betsy in the beginning. He was falling, and he was falling hard and it scared him. Warren was brought back to reality when Logan slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Hank laughed. "I believe that was Logan's way of asking you to pay attention, my friend. We have been discussing moving Remy, but your mind was day dreaming."

"More like his mind was in the gutter." Logan growled under his breath.

Hank cleared his throat in an attempt not to laugh at the blush that fell across Warren's face. He continued with his instructions, hoping it would cure the awkward moment. "Now that we have your attention. Logan is going to move the IV around as we roll Remy over. I need you to move him towards me. Place one hand on his lower back, making sure to avoid the bandaged injuries. Place the other behind the knees. I will take care of his shoulders and arms."

Warren nodded in understanding and got into position while ducking under the IVs tubes and wires Logan was moving. He flinched slightly when he felt the rough ridges of scars across Remy's back. At first he thought he had harmed new injuries, but quickly remembered the strange scars he had seen in the cell before. He made sure he securely held Remy and gave Hank his okay by nodding. "I'm ready."

"On three. One...Two...Three." The men slowly and carefully did their part until Remy was successfully moved to lay on his stomach. Hank and Logan played with the IVs and pillows making sure the young man was comfortable, but Warren was lost in the new found scars. He had wondered about them before, but now that he was in better light he could see that the scars were not only oddly cut vertically into Remy's back, they had been deep as well. He couldn't help but wonder what could cause cuts like that. His curiosity got the best of him. "Hank, do you know what these are from?" he asked while gingerly touching the cuts.

Hank looked from the scars to Logan, sharing a concerned glance. "No Warren, I have no idea what they are from. If you will excuse me. Now that he is settled I have a few other test I would like to run."

Warren looked at Logan, seeing the truth in his eyes. Both men knew, but they weren't telling. "Hank is a horrible liar. If he didn't want to tell me he could have just said so. I was curious, since they are very odd and looks like they were very deep. They must have hurt him a great deal."

"He doesn't remember the injuries." Logan said absentmindedly while covering Remy with a thick blanket. 

"Then you do know what caused them?" Warren questioned, trying to get Logan to open up to him. He truly wanted to know what could have hurt Remy so much. The fact that the Cajun didn't remember intrigued him more.

"Yea, I do, but I don't think you're ready to hear about it. I don't want you turnin' against Remy later. This is a sore spot with him. You could really fuck him up if you used the info as ammunition in your little war. I'm not about to let you get away with that shit anymore, especially with this info." Logan warned. 

"Honestly Logan, I don't think I could do that anymore. I realize that I have been wrong about Remy all along. I know it sounds impossible for me to change in a few days, but I have. I've been thinking a lot about him lately, and I don't ever want to hurt him again." Warren understood if Logan didn't trust him enough to tell him about the scars. It was obviously something that effected Remy a great deal and the Cajun had felt the need to keep it from everyone up until now, so maybe it was better this way. They sat in silence on opposite sides of the bed, watching the still form before them. Warren still had his fingers wrapped around Remy's hand, waiting for the reaction he had waited so long for. He was surprised when Logan started talking again, filling the quiet room with noise again. 

"The scars continue down his legs and hips, I'm surprised you haven't noticed them before. They came from injuries he got during the massacre." Logan paused, waiting for a reaction from Warren. He had mentioned the massacre on purpose, testing the younger man. It would tell him if he should continue or not. If he reacted like he expected, throwing a tantrum and blaming Remy for the unfortunate act, he would stop. What he got was very unexpected. No tantrum, no blame, just a look of regret and sympathy begging him to explain. Maybe the kid wasn't lying, he had changed. He decided to take the risk and tell him. Remy had never asked for it to be kept secret, so he wasn't breaking the kid's confidence, and the way Warren was getting close, it may be something he should know. He took a deep breath and continued, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. A couple months after Remy showed up with 'Ro, Fury was over playing poker. Remy just happened to come strolling in the door and Nick recognized him, Remy didn't know who he was though. Nick explained later that his team was called in after the massacre to take care of the injured and the dead. He was the one that had found Remy, about a block up a side tunnel. Thought he was dead and was ready to tag him when the kid moved. Said it surprised the hell out of him. They rushed him to the SHIELD hospital were he was in surgery for twelve hours, sewing up his guts from where Creed tried to rip them out." Logan sighed angrily. "They also found out that he had been violated. After running test they found out it was Creed that did that too."

Warren's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "He was...raped by Creed? Thats what those scars are from?"

"From his claws. I never thought I could hate Vic more then I already did until I heard that. I knew he was one sick bastard, but never so much as to do something like that. The kid wasn't even conscious. He had lost so much blood from the first attack that he was pretty much dead by the time Creed got to him a second time. When they got him to the hospital and out of surgery he was in a coma for two months. For another four after that he was completely mental. Wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, or sleep. Then one day Nick said he went to check on the kid and he was gone with no trace. So ya could understand why he was surprised to see Remy walk in the door. Hell, Nick didn't even know his name until I told him."

Warren sat in silence trying to process everything he had heard. If he knew the scars had a story like that he would have never asked, it only caused more questions and concerns to be created in his mind. Going over the story again he realized the knowledge that Logan had held the whole time. "Wait, if you knew about this, then you knew he was in the tunnels! Why the hell didn't you tell any of us?" 

Logan shook his head, this is what he was waiting to see, Warren's temper. After everything he just said he was still concerned with blaming Remy for the massacre. "I knew he was there, but no one knew why, not even Nick. I had no way of knowin' the part he played. Truthfully, now that I do it doesn't change anything. He was played and he tried his best to change it, and got pretty fucked up in the attempt. To me that counts for somethin'."

Warren bowed his head in defeat. Logan was right. He should have seen it that way a long time ago. Instead he had blamed Remy for everything and he was hurt worse then anyone. If he would have just listened, maybe things would have been different. "Your right. I shouldn't have been blaming him. He didn't know what was going on, and he didn't kill anyone. He was just easy to blame because he was here, know what I mean?" Logan nodded. "Does he know what happened? Was he ever told?"

"I wasn't gonna tell him at first, but I kinda let it slip one night, so yea, he knows. It was when Creed was being kept here, the first time. I caught Remy in the cell fightin' with him and it scared the hell out of me. My temper flared, not believin' how stupid the kid could be, gettin' that close to someone that did somethin' like that. I had forgotten that he didn't even know. I pulled him out and started yellin' at him. I finally came to my senses and realized that Remy had no clue what I was talkin' about, so I had to tell him. He didn't believe me at first, but I think he did some searchin' and found his old medical records in the SHEILD files. He was pretty messed up for awhile after that, and I regretted tellin' him. It brought back old memories for him."

"It was probably for the best though. At least he knows now what Creed is capable of. He's prepared if he tries it again." Warren decided to leave out that he knew Remy had been working with Creed not long ago. He was sure it was something Logan didn't know. The only reason he knew was because of New Sun. 

Logan growled under his breath. "Creed will never get the chance again. He even looks at Remy wrong and I'll kill him."

Warren remembered the fight before they were captured and knew Logan was speaking the truth. Logan had made sure he was between Sabretooth and Remy the whole fight. Logan had even gone feral when Creed attempted to go for the Cajun. "That is why you pushed Creed away from Remy in the fight and lost control?" He smiled in understanding when Logan nodded. Logan may try to hide that he cared for Remy, but if you read between the lines you could see that he cared a great deal. Warren felt a tinge of jealousy at that thought, but pushed it away. He was not going to look at the older man as competition. That would mean he would have to admit his feelings for Remy and also admit Logan had the same. Two emotions he was not ready to face.

"Well, if story time is over I'm gonna get some shut eye." Logan said while making his way to the empty medical bed behind Warren. He stopped and rested his hand on Warren's shoulder and squeezed it painfully. "You keep this to yourself ya hear me? I told you because I thought you should know, but no one else needs to know."

Warren hissed at the pain in his shoulder. "I understand Logan. I promise. Let go!"

"Good!" Logan jumped up on the bed and got comfortable. "If he starts wakin' me up tell me."

Warren rubbed his sore shoulder and glared at the man behind him. He understood the mistrust, but he could have done without the threats. He turned back in his seat and looked at Remy's sleeping form, thinking about what Logan had told him. He cursed himself for not knowing, for not seeing the signs, for not asking sooner. Everything Logan had told him made him hate himself more for what he had done to the Cajun. Then and there he vowed again to make it right. He curled his hand around Remy's and he felt a tear roll down his face when Remy's fingers reflexed around his weakly. "Everything's going to be fine Remy, I promise." he whispered while wiping the tear away.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Title: Stealing Forms
Chapter/Part: 4
Date Written: January/February/March/April 2003
Author: Court 
Rating: PG13 to R
Pairing: Remy/Warren
Feedback: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Website: 
Fandom: X-men Comicverse 
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel, not me. I make no money from my fanfiction. 
Status: Unfinished
Archive: Go ahead, just email me, tell me where. 
Warning: Slash, M/M situtations. Bad Language. Violence. 
Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Slash, nothing graphic yet. Language. Violence. 
Author's Note: _If the Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy. As usual, I went easy on the accents. And I am not a professional writer and my english grammar sucks, so bare with me. Enjoy the story, not the grammar. ^_^
Summary: During capture Remy is changed by Sinister, giving Warren a change of his own...a change of heart. Can a love blossom from two people that hated one another? Can the relationship handle the secrets of the past and meddling friends and family members?

-----------------------------

"Logan!" Warren yelled through the quiet lab.

Logan jumped up, unsheathing his claws when the blankets threatened there attack. Feeling foolish he took it out on the younger man yelling like a banshee. "Damn it Wings! Don't yell like that, you would thing the lab was full of God damn sentinels or somethin'!" 

"Sorry Logan, but he was waking up and I couldn't reach you from here to shake you." Warren pulled on his arm and showed Logan Remy's hand, which was firmly holding on to his. "He hasn't let go for about twenty minutes now. He's still pretty damn strong for someone that's this sick.

Logan jumped of the medical bed and rushed over to Remy's side, next to Warren. He smiled brightly when Remy's eyes fluttered open. "Hey Gumbo, welcome home." The smile faded seeing the Cajun's forehead furrow.

"His throat probably hurts. Give him some water." Warren suggested while pointing at the glass on the nightstand.

Logan lifted off the oxygen mask and helped Remy drink from the straw. "Better?"

"Are.." Remy swallowed painfully and tried again. "Are we home?"

"Yea kid, were home. Your in Hank's lab." Logan looked at Warren and mouthed "Get Hank". He could smell the pain coming off Remy, there was something wrong. 

"Why haven't you taken them off?" Remy whispered through short breaths.

"The wings? Remy we have taken them off." Logan became worried. Something was defiantly wrong. 

"Then why does if hurt so bad?" Remy managed to get out through sobs before a sharp pain ripped through his back, causing him to scream in pain.

"Shit!" Logan tried to calm the young patient down while pressing the panic button on the edge of the bed. "Where the hell are you!" he muttered angrily while pushing the button again. "Hold on kid, Hank's comin'. We didn't know you would be in this much pain. Hold on." He saw Hank and Warren rush around the corner and ordered Hank to get something for the pain.

"Oh God! What's wrong!" Warren cried while coming back to the bed. 

"He's in pain, whatever Blue's feedin' him isn't workin'." 

Warren took Remy's hand and cringed when nails dug into his skin. He rubbed the knuckles with his thumb trying to relax the hand a bit. He was pushed out of the way slightly when the doctor arrived with a syringe. Feeling his retreat Remy's hand grabbed on harder, a silent plea for him to stay, Warren did.

"I am truly sorry Remy, I did not anticipate you being in such agony. I was not sure how much morphine to administer or a substitute." 

"Morphine doesn't work." Remy whispered weakly before another cry ripped from his throat.

Wolverine turned to Hank and repeated the weak response. "He says morphine doesn't work!"

Hank's eye went wide. "My stars and garters! Remy, do you know something that works? I have never given you pain medication before. I was not aware morphine does not have an effect on your system, I am very sorry." 

Logan leaned in when Remy whispered something. He shook his head not understanding and told Hank hoping he did. "He said Meperidine?"

Hank shook his head in return. "Are you sure Remy? A lot of mutants have allergic reactions to that."

"God Damn it Hank! Just give it to him! He didn't just come up with it off the top of his head, he obviously knows it works. Just give him some!" Logan demanded.

Warren cringed when the room filled with another cry. It was like being in the lab all over again. "Please Hank." Warren pleaded. He couldn't stand to watch this again.

"He will not survive an allergic reaction, I cannot administer something that could kill him!" Hank argued.

"He won't survive this! He is in pain! You have to try something, you can't leave him like this!" 

"Are you allergic to it?" Hank asked Logan absentmindedly, trying to make himself more comfortable with giving the drugs to his patient. 

Logan gritted his teeth. "No Hank, I'm not allergic to anything!"

Hank sighed and rushed to his lab when another cry filled the room. Logan was right he couldn't let Remy suffer like this. It could cause him to fall into shock again. He returned with another syringe and hoped he was doing the right thing when he plunged the needle into the IV. "This should not take long, it will sedate him as well, in theory. We must watch him closely, this is very potent and I have never witnessed it's effects on Remy. It is also highly addictive, so I want to find an alternative as soon as possible."

Remy calmed as his body slowly numbed. He followed his arm with his eyes and found a hand wound tightly in his. Continuing the trail up he was surprised to find it was Warren. He looked into his blue eyes with confusion and wonder. The gaze was returned with compassion and sympathy. Something he never expected from his winged teammate. Before he could manage to ask Warren his reason for being at his side the drug latched hold and pulled him into sleep.

Logan fell back into the chair with a heavy sigh after seeing Remy's eyes close into peaceful slumber once again. He hissed as he watched Warren pull Remy's hand away from his. There was deep marks where nails had dug deep into his skin. "Might want to have Hank look at that."

Hank's attention was quickly turned from the medical equipment by Logan's voice. He looked at Warren's hand and shook his head. "I am sure he did not mean to hurt you. I will go fetch some gauze and disinfectant. Try not to drip on the floor."

Warren took the seat next to Logan holding his hand over his lap. He looked at the older man with curiosity. "Why did he ask you if you were allergic?"

Logan inwardly cursed, he was hoping Warren missed that. He was going to kill Hank. "I don't know." he lied sharply.

Warren was about to question him when Hank reappeared with supplies and began cleaning his wounds. "I asked Logan if he was allergic because of the cross of your genes with Remy. If Logan or you were allergic to Meperidine in theory Remy could have an allergic reaction. I know that you are not, since I have used it on you before. Logan I had not." He gave Logan an apologetic gesture.

Warren nodded to the explanation, unaware of the lie it held. "Makes since. So is he going to be alright? This didn't hurt him more did it?"

"It seems he is taking fine to the medication, but there is still a chance of long term side effects. I want to be contacted as soon as he wakes. I am still not sure how large of a dose to give him. He will not wake in the pain he did before, but he may show signs of discomfort." Hank smiled while placing the last piece of tape on Warren's hand. "There you go my friend. I suggest you keep clear of those claws next time. They are obviously very dangerous."

Warren smiled and lifted his right hand. "Still have one hand left, I'll call you if I need it bandaged."

"You do that." Hank chuckled. "Well, I will be in the back office. This little episode has giving me a whole new batch of tests to run. He will be out for the rest of the day, if not part of tomorrow as well. I suggest you both take the time for some R&R."

"He's right kid, why don't ya run up and catch a shower and some food. When you get back I will do the same." 

Warren looked up to Remy, scared to leave. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not going anywhere. If something happens I'll call ya. It ain't doin' any good watchin' him sleep anyway. Go on."

Warren reluctantly nodded and stepped out of the medlab. He didn't want to leave, but Logan was right. He could do with a shower and something to eat. Nothing would happen, he hoped.

----------

Logan waited in his chair for several minutes after the door to close behind the young man. After being sure Warren wouldn't return, he made his way to the small office where the doctor had quickly fled. He wanted to yell at Hank for the slip, but he had saved him, so he couldn't do that. He took a deep breath and pushed away the anger, biting his tongue when he reached the door of the office. "Thanks for the save, Blue."

Hank turned to see Logan leaning in his doorway. Glancing out the window he could see Warren had left. "No, if it were not for me you would have not needed to be saved in the first place. I am sorry for letting such a thing slip, but you understand, I did have to know."

"Yea, I understand. No harm done. Thought for a second there that Wings had caught on. He's the last person I want to know. He would spill it to the kid in no time."

Hank turned in his chair to give Logan his full attention. This was something he had been very curious about. "That is something I wanted to speak to you about. Why is Warren here?"

Logan shrugged innocently, as if he had no reason to believe it was odd for Warren to be by Remy's side. "He's just watchin' Remy, no big deal."

"Did you not just see what I did?" Hank looked over the rim of his glasses. "I just had to bandage Warren's hand because he was holding Remy's! Before you went on this mission we couldn't leave them alone in the same room in fear Warren would kill him. Now he refuses to leave his side. I find that very odd."

"It's alright, Wings is just having his way of thinking adjusted. I never wanted something like this to happen to Remy, but it opened Worthington's eyes. He realized that Remy was human just like the rest of us. That all the shit he had said and put him through actually hurt Gumbo a lot more then he thought. He feels guilty now, like he should." Logan grinned widely. "Of course I made sure to shove Remy on him to make his mind work a little faster."

"Do you think it is wise to push them together like this? Of all people I thought you would want them very far apart."

"Why not. I think it might be good for both of them. They have a lot in common when Wings gets his head out of the clouds and Gumbo stops hiding away everything. I know ya think I'm crazy, but give them a chance."

Hank smiled. "Like I was going to say before..."

"Stop it!" Logan barked, cutting Hank off. "One of these days you're gonna slip and say one of your little quotes in front of the wrong person."

"If you would just tell him we would not have to tip-toe around the problem now would we?" Hank was quite tired of playing this game with Logan and his secrets when he believed the solution was easy. 

"No Hank! I know you're just dyin' to tell someone, but it's bad enough Jean knows. No one else!"

"The only person I want to tell is Remy, he deserves to know! This isn't fair to him and you know it. The longer you put this off the more it is going to hurt him when you do tell him."

Logan growled when he heard the front lab door open. "This is the end of this conversation! Warren's back and he is the last person I want knowin'. You promised me, so keep it to yourself!" Logan stormed off, not giving Hank the chance to argue further.

------------------

Warren pushed his still damp hair back and walked quickly to the bed. He stood close to the edge and wrapped his good hand around Remy's, again calmed when the hand reacted to the touch. Not finding either Logan or Hank on watch angered him slightly until he saw Logan walking from the office. The man looked pissed so he decided not to question his absence. "Everything okay?"

"Yea, peachy. Thought you would be gone longer then 20 minutes. That's record time for you."

"I took a quick shower. I didn't eat. Jean was already in the middle of fixing us both something, so I decided to come back down and just wait for it here." 

"Good, gives us some time to talk."

"Talk?" Warren asked worriedly. He quickly went over in his head of everything he had done that day, trying to figure out what he had done to piss Logan off. Nothing came to mind. "What is this about?"

"It's about this overprotective thing you got goin' on." Logan pointed at their paired hands to make his point.

"Overprotective? I'm just concerned! You're the one that left him here alone just a minute ago!" 

"Hey, I don't want to argue about this. I think it's great you're watchin' him. I just want you to understand that you can't get yourself wrapped up too deep and then want to rabbit the second somethin' you don't like surfaces. Just don't turn on him when one of the old issues comes up. What you hated him for before hasn't gone away, it's still there, along with a bunch of other things you still don't know. If you can't handle it like an adult then I want you to leave now."

Warren's eyes widened. How could Logan even think about making him leave! He grasped Remy's hand like it would save Logan from pulling him from the room if he tried. "You can't make me go! I understand I was wrong about the massacre and everything else I ever argued with him about. I was and idiot. I don't know what you want from me as proof, but I don't want to hurt him. I just need to be here. Please, I promise Logan."

Logan looked Warren in the eyes, weighing his honesty. He smiled when the man refused to break his stare. "You don't have to promise me kid, because if you hurt him again I'm going to hurt you back. Remy ain't stoppin' me anymore. I'm giving you once chance because I think you are being honest about wanting to be his friend. Don't prove me wrong! If you do you will never set eyes on him again, understand?"

Warren nodded. 

"Good! I'm going upstairs and grabbing a smoke and a shower. I'll tell Jean to bring your food down. I have my com badge on me, so page me if something happens, but don't tell Scott I have it. He'll probably have a heartattack or somethin' and I'm not comin' down here if he's laid up in the lab."

Warren laughed. "Okay, promise, I won't tell a soul."

Logan glanced back before leaving the lab and saw Warren whisper into Remy's ear. He couldn't pick up what he was saying, but it was something he had seen him do several times when he thought no one was watching. He still had his worries about Warren, but he had to hope that everything would work out in the end. "Don't fuck this up kid...like I did." he whispered as the door closed behind him.

------------

Warren startled awake in his chair. He had dozed off again. He had slept plenty after Jean had brought down food, and it hadn't been long since he had been waken by Logan, but the lab was really boring when you were the only one awake. There was no one to talk to since Hank had gone up for the night and Logan was snoring loudly behind him. He wondered how he managed to drift off with all that noise. 

He looked up at the clock and saw there was still several hours before he was to wake the man, so he would just have to listen to it for now. They had both set a pretty good schedule of taking watch, one sleeping while the other sat up with Remy. Too bad it was so boring. He thought about picking up a book, but with one hand wrapped in a bandage and his good hand permanently attached to the sleeping Cajun he knew that wasn't possible to hold a book. He reached over and grabbed one of the old science magazines off the small stand by the bed. It wasn't anything he was interested in, but at least it stayed open on his lap.

He scanned through it's pages, grimacing at the photos of some new illnesses doctors were studying. He couldn't figure out how anyone would want to be a doctor, it was gross. His attention was pulled from the article when he heard a small noise from the bed. Excited that Remy was waking from his long slumber, he quickly threw the magazine back onto the table. He was happy that the Cajun choose to wake up during his watch, it gave him time to talk to him. He had waited for Remy's eyes to finally flutter open and focus on the room around him before he spoke. "Hey Remy. Glad your awake. Are you ok? Any pain?"

"Non, I'm bein." Remy whispered in slight confusion. Why was Warren here he wondered. He had remembered the last time he woke seeing the winged man by his side, but he thought it was his imagination. He was sure the second they reached the mansion Warren would take off to his apartment or somewhere else, away from him. 

"Good!" Warren smiled and reached over to move some hair from Remy's face, but quickly pulled back when the younger man flinched. "What's wrong?"

"What are y' doin'?"

"You had a piece of hair in your face, I was going to push it away from your eyes." Warren saw the flash of fear in Remy's eyes and remembered that he had been asleep all this time, or out of it. The simple gesture probably seemed down right wrong coming from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just thought it might be a bit uncomfortable."

Remy raised an eyebrow to Warren's explanation. He must still be sleeping, or whatever Hank had given him must be effecting his mind. This was not the Warren he knew. "It's bein. I just thought y' were gonna hit me or somethin'." 

Warren shook his head. "No! I wouldn't hit you!" He couldn't believe that Remy would think that. Then again, he probably would have a few months ago. "This must seem a little strange to you, me being here and all."

"Y' could say that. Figured y' would be back at your apartment with Betsy by now, not here."

Warren sighed. He knew this had to seem odd. He decided the truth was in order. If he was going to carve a friendship out of this he needed to be truthful at the get go. "Honestly, I was really worried, so I have been watching over you. You have been doing a lot of sleeping, so you probably didn't notice."

"So you were here earlier. Wasn't my imagination?" 

Warren smiled. "That was me. I have been here since we got back." He held up his bandaged hand. "I have the scars to prove it."

Remy's forehead furrowed. No matter what his teammates thought he never wanted to hurt Warren. He couldn't even remember how he did it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't. You were in a lot of pain, and your nails dug into my skin. It's a natural reaction, it's not like you did it on purpose. I'm just glad I could be of some help, even if it was as your scratching post." Warren's spirits lifted seeing a small grin form on Remy's face. It was nice to see the Cajun feeling a little better.

"I still don't understand why y' are here. I thought y' hated me."

Warren bowed his head, ashamed to look the Cajun in the eyes. "About that. We have some things to talk about and I have a lot of things I need to apologize for." 

"Warren, I have to admit I'm a little lost here. All I know is last time I was awake y' hated me being around y' and now y' are sittin' here tellin' me y' are worried about me and apologizin'. Did Essex mess with you're head on somethin'?"

Warren laughed. "No, there is nothing behind this but a lot of thinking. I know this probably comes as a surprise, but Logan told me in the lab that if I would stop arguing with you and get to know you instead, that we would be good friends, and I think he's right. I've realize that I know next to nothing about you, but yet I felt the right to judge you, and that was wrong." 

Warren pulled the chair up to Remy's bed, feeling the need to be closer. He glanced down at the edge of the bed and saw Remy's hand still intertwined with his. He wondered if the Cajun even realized it. He decided not to mention it, afraid Remy would pull away, it was giving him the support he needed to continue. "Ever since the lab I have seen things in a new light, so to speak. Things changed in that cell, and it brought up questions, and a lot of feelings that confuse me. I'm not asking you to forgive me for what I did, just trust me not to do it again. I want to help you through this and hopefully get to know you a little better in the process."

Remy wanted to believe Warren, but it was almost too good to be true. It sounded sincere, but he had been hurt so many times before by him. Maybe he did mean it, but what would it cost him if he was wrong. "I don't know. It's hard to think that y' want to be my friend all of a sudden." 

Warren understood, he was just throwing this all on Remy at once. He expected the Cajun would need time to come to terms with him being around. At least he hadn't demanded him to leave, so that was a start. "Listen, just think about it alright. I know this is coming out of the blue, but I have put a lot of thought into it. I just want to try and make it up to you, but I understand if I don't deserve that chance. I will be right here next to you until you tell me to leave, so no rush."

Remy nodded weakly against the pillow, too shocked to come up with anything to say. 

"Now, I was suppose to tell Hank when you woke up, so I guess I better do that now. I just wanted to talk to you before I got pushed out of the way." Warren pulled his hand away from Remy's and noticed a blush fall across the Cajun's cheeks when he realized he had been holding his hand the whole time. He just smiled, deciding not to make a big deal about it. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to the intercom."

"Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere." Remy pulled his arm up and tucked it under himself. He couldn't believe everything that Warren had told him. Apologizing for what he said and did, saying he was worried about him, and what were these feelings that he was talking about? Why was he holding his hand? He didn't understand how his teammate could go from avoiding him to wanting to be his friend so quickly. He glanced over and saw Logan asleep in the other bed. He trusted him more then anyone in the mansion. If Logan was letting Warren stay then he couldn't be there to hurt him. He decided to let this go for now, watch and see what happened. Maybe Warren wasn't lying, as long as Logan was around, he wouldn't get hurt, so it was worth the chance. Wasn't it?

TBC


	5. Part 5

Title: Stealing Forms
Chapter/Part: 5
Date Written: January/February/March/April/May/June 2003
Author: Court 
Rating: PG13 to R
Pairing: Remy/Warren
Feedback: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Website: 
Fandom: X-men Comicverse 
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel, not me. I make no money from my fanfiction. 
Status: Unfinished
Archive: Go ahead, just email me, tell me where. 
Warning: Slash, M/M situtations. Bad Language. Violence. 
Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Slash, nothing graphic yet. Language. Violence. 
Author's Note: _If the Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy. As usual, I went easy on the accents. And I am not a professional writer and my english grammar sucks, so bare with me. Enjoy the story, not the grammar. ^_^
Summary: During capture Remy is changed by Sinister, giving Warren a change of his own...a change of heart. Can a love blossom from two people that hated one another? Can the relationship handle the secrets of the past and meddling friends and family members?

-----------------------------

Hank smiled widely as he bounced from the office. He was concerned to be told that Remy had already awoke, but after running several test he found why. "I have wonderful news!" 

Logan looked up from his perch at the happy doctor with relief. It was nice to hear good news for a change. He had to admit that Remy looked pretty damn good for someone that had almost died a few days before. He didn't expect bad news, but he was surprised at Hank's enthusiasm. "So what's the good news?"

"Looks as though the healing factor that was introduced to Remy's system is still active. It is helping his injuries heal most rapidly. The bruising and infection to his lungs and back have all but disappeared. The ribs are minding nicely as well."

Warren smiled down at Remy. That was defiantly good news. It did leave some questions though. "I don't get it Hank, why didn't it work in the lab? Why now?"

"Seems that it was always there. He only has a fraction of Logan's healing abilities, it must have been burned out, so to say. Now that Remy is stable it has regained it's strength and is healing the wounds that it can."

"That means I can leave? I can go to my room?" Remy didn't feel all that much better, but he was going to take any chance he could to get out of this lab. He wanted to be in his room where he felt safe. This place just reminded him of Sinister's lab with a nicer doctor. 

"No, my friend, you will not be leaving tonight. As I said, the healing factor is only at a fraction of the strength. It would take a normal person up to two months to heal from such injuries. Even with the healing factor, I estimate it will take you at least two to three weeks before your body is healed completely. This also brings up a question of what medications I should give you, and at what dosage. Your body will filter through them faster now that the healing has increased. I want to get you on another oral pain medication and wean you off the Meperidine. Though it has worked wonders for you, my friend, it is very addictive. Once I have done that we will see about moving you to your quarters, with constant supervision of course." Hank patted Warren on the shoulder knowing full well he would take on the job without question.

"I'll watch him." Warren declared with a smile. "I'm sure Logan will help out."

Remy rolled his eyes playfully. "Merde! It was bad enough havin' Logan hoverin' over me all the time, now I got another mother hen in the coop."

"Having just one has obviously done no good. Maybe between the two they can straighten you out." Hank laughed. It was good to see Remy acting himself again. It was even better to have Warren in on it now. Maybe Logan was right, this may be good for both of them. Hank's attention was suddenly pulled from the bantering when Jean mentally nudged him. 

~ Hank, can you send Warren up? He has a call on the incoming line. ~

~Not a problem.~

"Jean has informed me that you have an incoming call upstairs Warren. While you are there can you fetch this poor boy something to eat. I would like to get something solid in his stomach before he starts taking the new medication. Something bland and easy for him to eat since he won't be sitting up anytime soon."

"Ok, will do." Warren squeezed Remy's hand. "I'll be right back."

All three men watched silently as Warren exited the room. Both Hank and Logan could tell that Remy was a little uncomfortable with the way Warren was acting and they were sure the kid was going to burst if he didn't get it out into the open. Logan mentally counted in his head and got to three before Remy began ranting about Warren's behavior. 

"What is goin' on with that homme? He has been hoverin' over me worse then y' and Stormy! He keeps tellin' me that he's sorry and he wants to help. I think he's gone nuts! A few weeks ago he's yellin' at me, now he's actin' like he's my best friend! Did Essex mess with his head?"

Logan tried to wait for Remy to get it all out, but after awhile he couldn't help but laugh. "Kid, there ain't nothin' wrong with Warren. He's just changed a little. I thought of all people you would be happy about it. At least he isn't tryin' to kill ya."

"That don't mean he won't try later. There has to be somethin' goin' on. Somebody don't go from hatin' someone to likin' em in a few days time. Especially not Warren. I would like to believe he means it, but I just can't."

Hank had been friends with Warren longer then either man and knew the younger man never really hated Remy, it was just his nature. Explaining that to Remy, he knew, would be deficult. The Cajun had been the butt of the winged mutants mock hatred for so long. "I do not believe Warren ever hated you. He has a strange habit of bullying people because he thinks it is what people expect from him. He is also one to easily sway to peer pressure, afraid that people will reject him. You are not the first person he has taking to tormenting. Scott got a good taste of it, then Logan, and now he has moved on to you. Usually he will lose interest in the bickering and strike up a friendship or at least a truce, but for some reason he has continued his fighting with you much longer then normal."

"It's cause the kid don't fight back! I told ya Gumbo, you should've said somethin' to him." 

"Logan is right, that may have a lot to do with it. I believe he craves your attention and you refuse to give it to him, so he tries harder the only way he knows how. Unfortunately he is doing it the wrong way, or he was. I know this change in Warren has to be very strange for you, but I believe he is being sincere. I am guessing these are the true feelings that he has been wanting to convey to you the whole time, but just didn't know how to show them."

Remy sighed. This was just way too confusing. He felt like he had entered the twilight zone. "I don't know, it's just wierd."

"Just give him a chance, kid. He wants to watch over ya, so let him. He knows more about this situation then any of us anyway. I'll be there to kick his ass if he pulls one of his old stunts."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Logan!" 

"What?" Logan replied innocently.

-----------

Jean glanced over her shoulder when she heard the kitchen door swing open. She tried not to bring any attention to herself, hoping that Warren would ignore her presence and carry on with his phone conversation. She was the one to answer the phone, so she knew who it was, and the curiosity was driving her mad. She was a very nosey person by nature, and would be the first to admit she was the mansion gossip. Since she was forbidden by morals and guidelines not to use her powers without permission she had to get her secrets anyway she could. Eavesdropping was one of those ways. She slowed her chopping of vegetables to almost a halt when he picked up the phone and greeted the person on the other end. She would kill for Logan's hearing right now since all she could hear was Warren, but that was enough.

"Betsy?...Yes, I'm fine...No...I can't right now...Because...There are some things going on here and I can't leave...Yes it's more important then running off to England with you!...It's none of your business!...I'm not doing this over the phone!...Fuck you too!" 

Jean turned when the receiver was slammed down hard, ending the conversation abruptly. "Warren!" 

"I'm sorry Jean. She thinks I'm just going to drop everything and run off to England with her. I know what she's doing and that just pisses me off. She's going to visit her family and wants me to go so she can show off. After the trip she'll turn on me again. I just don't want to go through it anymore. I have more important things to do."

Jean smiled knowing exactly what those, or more exact, who that important thing was. "Alright, I will forgive you for cursing in my kitchen then."

Warren walked over to the near by cupboard and began rummaging through the can goods. "Alright, if this is **your** kitchen, where is the broth?"

"Broth?"

"It's the only thing I can think of for Remy to eat. Hank said it has to be something his stomach can take, but something easy for him to eat too."

Jean smiled hearing Warren use Remy's given name, she never heard him say it often, especially not so casually. She walked over and pushed Warren away from the cupboard and pointed at the table across the room. "Sit, I will make it." She saw the disappointed look on his face and giggled. "You can take full credit if you like." She found a can of chicken broth and poured it's contents into a small saucepan, placing it on the stove to heat. "So is he doing ok? I am assuming he is at least awake if he is eating."

"Yes, he is actually doing real well. Logan's healing factor kicked back in and is helping him heal a lot faster. I'll be happy to see him out of the lab, I can tell it bothers him."

"You seemed to be getting pretty close to him. How's Logan taking that?"

Warren snickered. "Well, he has already given me the 'you hurt him you die' speech a few times, but he seems to be ok with it."

"That's good. Just make sure you watch it. You have been lucky up until now that Logan hasn't hurt you. Some of the things you said to Remy I wanted to pound you for. You always have to remember that if you mess with Remy, you mess with Logan too."

"What's up with that anyway? I know they are friends and all, but he is a little too overprotective. It's almost as bad as when Jubilee is around. Heck, I remember back when Remy first got here they about killed each other a few times. Now they are best friends."

"Sounds like a familar situation doesn't it?" Jean poured the hot liquid into a bowl and placed it on the tray with saltines and handed it to Warren. "Just think, someone might be sitting here saying the same thing about you five years from now."

"Yea, maybe." Warren took the tray with a smile. "Thanks Jean."

"Anytime."

-------

"Yes! I will allow you to go to your room." Hank finally broke under the constant begging and complaints he had received over the last several days. He regretted ever telling Remy about the healing factor and his speedy recovery, the boy had not given up his campaign to get out of the lab since. There really was no excuse to keep him there, other then fearing the boy was in more pain then he was showing. The Cajun had been weaned off the Meperidine and put on a less hazardous pain medication and his body was mending nicely. Maybe a new environment would help the healing process. "I do have some stipulations I must run by you three first."

"Fine, anythin' just let me lay in **my** bed, in **my **room." Remy begged for the millionth time. Over the past few days he had begun to feel much better, there was still the pain, but the drugs the doctor had given him helped with that. He had been eating solid foods and even been sitting up for short bouts of time. The drugs made him feel like a zombie, but he could live with that if he was in his room. He knew that Hank was going to demand supervision and most likely that meant Warren, but it didn't seem to bother him. 

At first the attention that he was getting from Warren was strange and made him uncomfortable, but once he let his guard down he found that he wasn't all that bad. They had spent long hours talking about their lives and subjects like art and the money market. They had even played a game of twenty questions where Warren had learned silly things like his middle name was Etienne and that his favorite ice cream was peppermint. He was surprised how curious the winged man was about him. It seemed everytime Warren turned around he would come up with another question to ask, and surprisingly he never hesitated to answer. He had even thrown in a few things that he knew would have usually started an argument, with the old Warren anyway, and not once had tempers flared or any fight broke out. He had to hope that this was a sign that things were really going to change between the two of them. Maybe now that he was being transferred to his room he could get to know him a little better. "So, what do I gotta do to get outta here?"

Hank sighed with a thick coating of mock pity. "I swear no one loves me and my beautiful laboratory. Everyone just seems to use me and leave."

"Can it Blue. Tell us how to get out of here. I personally don't like it in this lab either. Nothin' against you personally, maybe if you painted the walls or somethin'."

Hank laughed. He really understood a person's haste to leave the lab. If he were a patient he would be acting the same. It was different when you were on the other side of the bed, so to say. "Alright, here are the rules. I will allow you to go to your room as long as these guidelines are followed precisely. If they are not I will bring you back here until your are completely healed. Needless to say, I do not want that to happen either, I could only imagine the amount of whining you would subject me to. First, I want 24 hour a day watch over you. You are not able to stand on your own yet and should not be getting up unless it is necessary, and with help only. Secondly there is the medication. You are generally painfree, but that is only because of the medication. If you were to stop taking them you would regret it. So take one pill every 4 hours. I do not expect you to wake him to take them, but one before he goes to sleep and one immediately after he wakes. Lastly, you will eat three times a day. There are no excuses to this. You are underweight and this healing factor has only sped up your already fast metabolism. I will check on you daily and make sure your progress is satisfactory. Everyone understand?"

"Understood. I will take first watch." Warren looked over at Logan who had snorted at his comment.

"That's alright kid, I got first watch, I slept last." 

"It's ok Logan. I can nap in his room."

"No, you need to get some sleep in your own room, so I will stay with him until morning." 

Remy looked over to Hank, shaking his head lightly. "See what I have to put up with? Now that I'm sick they are fightin' over who's gonna watch me sleep. The second I'm well I won't see either of them for weeks!"

"He is right you two, it does not matter which of you are with him, he will only be sleeping. I am going to sedate him for the move, it will be less stressful on him and us. I suggest that Logan watch over him through the night. That will give you a fresh start in the morning, Warren."

Warren pouted, but Hank was right. This way Remy would be awake the majority of his watch and they could talk some more. "Alright, I will take the morning watch then." He glared at Logan when the older man grinned victoriously at him. He half expected to see Logan stick his tongue out at him. 

"Now with that decided. I will sedate Remy and Logan can help me get him to his room. Warren, if you could go upstairs and make sure everything is ready in his room? Make sure the bed is turned down and everything he will need is bedside."

"Um...okay." Warren felt a little uncomfortable with the task. He realized that he had never been in Remy's room, and it felt wrong to be going up there alone. Almost like he would be entruding. He looked down at Remy with a questioning look. 

Remy saw the dicomfort on Warren face and knew exactly what was bothering his new friend. He would have probably felt the same way if he had to go into Warren's room alone. "It's bein, go on."

Warren smiled, feeling a little better, now that he had permission. "Alright, I will see you in the morning then."

-----------------

Warren pushed the door open to Remy's room slowly, as if some unknown person was waiting to catch him entering a domain that he was once forbidden, or at least he believed to be. Not once had he ever thought about entering Remy's room, with him there or not. Never even saw through the window while flying around the mansion, due to the thick blinds that were always pulled. Once he was in he was amazed by what he saw. He had never seen any of the rooms in the mansion look this nice. There were beautiful paintings on the walls in nice gold frames and various ornamental items scatter on an old antique desk and dresser. His eye was quickly pulled to the tall four poster bed and his jaw hit the floor. Even in his rich upbringing he had never seen something so gorgeous. The tall mahogany posts almost reached the ceiling and the silk wrapped canopy was breathtaking. The room had a charm to it that could make anyone instantly feel at home and cozy by just being inside.

He slowly made his way around the room, his discomfort quickly fading. He felt like he had entered a small museum as he examined the objects of the room. He reached the mantle over the small gas burning fireplace and looked over a collection of framed pictures, only recognizing a few. Ororo and Jubilee he knew, and a small handdrawn picture of Marrow, done by Peter no doubt. Working his way down the shelf he found a small cluster of people he didn't recognize, family maybe, he would have to ask later. He picked up a gold frame and stared at a beautiful blonde woman with eyes of amethyst, wondering exactly who she was, she looked slightly familiar. The photo was held in an expensive gold frame making it stand out from the rest. She was obviously important to Remy. 

Turning to place the frame in its place he found a few items that had once been hidden behind it. He found a photo of the entire team, even had several members of the outer teams that seldomly came to the mansion. He recognized the day and suddenly his heart fell into his stomach. It was a picnic that the teams had shared the summer before. One of the few times the whole make-shift family had been together in years. All but one. Remy wasn't there, and that had been his fault. It wasn't the first time he had bad mouthed the Cajun to his face, but it was one of the few times he had said something back. 

He remembered stopping Remy in the hall on the way to the event and telling him he didn't deserve to go to the picnic, that he wasn't part of the family, that no one wanted him there. Typical speech for him, but Remy had been hurt by it, and he had showed his pain, which was something he had seldomly done. He remembered vividly the single tear rolling down his pale face and the single question that fled the younger man's trembling lips. The one question that he couldn't answer. 'Why do y' have to be so cruel?' Remembering his words tore at his heart. Even then they had pierced him like a knife in his gut. Of course, being the bastard he was, he didn't apologize, didn't go to Remy and ask him to join him at the picnic. No, he turned to Betsy, who congratulated him for the scene and went to the party without a second thought.

He placed the photo back in it's place, not wanting to think of what he had done to Remy in the past. That was behind them, he hoped. He felt like a new person and his new self was appalled by what he had done. If he had only listened to his heart and not the people around him, maybe things would have been different. Sitting the picture face down on the mantle he felt something familiar brush his finger. He stood on his tiptoes and glanced behind the group of picture to find a single feather. Pulling it out from its hiding place, he instantly recognized it as one of his. It wasn't uncommon for his feathers to be found scattered around the mansion, but he didn't expect to find one in Remy's room.

"Hey you."

Warren turned to the soft greeting and found Jean at the door with a smile. "Hi Jean."

"What are you doing in here?" Jean walked across the room and joined her friend at the mantle, noticing the feather in his hand.

"I'm suppose to be getting the room ready for Remy, but I guess I'm snooping more then anything." He smiled and lifted the feather up for her to see. "I found this behind the picture frame. Just surprised to find it here."

"It was the one Betsy found on the floor when your wings returned." 

"Really? How did he get it?"

Jean sighed and sat on the edge of the beautiful bed. "Betsy had thrown it in the trash. I caught Remy pulling it out after everyone had left the room. He said that it shouldn't just be thrown out like that. It was an important day to him, so I guess he wanted a souvenir." She saw Warren's forehead furrow, not understanding how it could have effected Remy in any way. She leaned back on the bed and looked at the silk embrodery that made stars across the canopy, allowing the guilt to soak into the young man's head. She thought he deserved feeling it after all he did. "He blames himself for you losing your wings, but I guess that is understandable since you made sure to blame him for the loss everyday. He was so happy to find out that you got them back. I think he believed you would stop fighting with him when you got your feathered wings back."

"Oh, that makes me feel better." Warren whispered as he placed the feather back behind the photo.

Jean leaned forward again and patted the seat on the edge of the bed. "Listen, you were a total jerk to him in the past, but Remy is a very forgiving person. Look at Logan and Bishop. They both tried to kill him numerous times when they first met and he is now good friends with both of them. Joseph too. For goodness sake, he was dating Rogue and he still managed to be friends with him in the end. Just show him you are true to your word, that you really want to be his friend, and he will forgive and forget everything you ever did. That is one of the beautiful things about Remy." Jean flopped backwards on the bed, her red hair fanned behind her. "And this is another beautiful thing of his. God I would kill for this bed!"

Warren laughed. He knew what she was doing. She had a good way of socking you in the gut and then trying to cheer you up. He welcomed the change of subject anyway. He took the bait and fell back on the bed next to the redhead. "Your right, this bed is gorgeous."

"If you two wouldn't mind, I believe my patient has more right to that beautifully crafted bed then either of you." Hank stood at the door with Remy silently sleeping against his chest. 

Jean laughed as she stood and shooed Warren away, so she could pull back the covers. "We were just admiring it while we could, or at least I was. I will never have a chance of sleeping in it, like some people." Jean winked at Warren and giggled at the growing blush on his cheeks. 

"Jean!" Warren yelled as his face lit up in embarrassment. He hated when she did stuff like that. He wasn't even ready to admit such feelings to himself, he didn't need the mansion gossip to pass it around.

"Come on loverboy, I will walk you to your room on the way to mine. As I hear, Logan has first watch." She reached her hand out to her long time friend and smiled when he took it. 

Warren sighed and took one last look at Remy as Hank walked by, letting his finger lightly brush against the Cajun's arm in passing. "Tell Logan I will be here in the morning."

"I don't doubt that for a moment, my friend." Hank noticed Warren's hesitation to leave, even though Jean was pulling on his arm. "He will be fine, go on, and get some rest."

Jean pulled Warren out and walked him silently to his room. She was amused enough with the occasional broadcast of thoughts, she didn't need his conversation. She was happy to see this change of heart in Warren. It was good for him, and lifesaving for Remy. Though she thought he deserved to feel a little guilt for what he had done, she would never let him know just how far he pushed Remy to the edge. She had to pull the Cajun back from the ledge many times, and she knew Ororo and Logan had been his savior countless times as well. Everytime she thought things would calm down, Warren would start another arguement pushing Remy back into depression. 

She always knew there were hidden feelings behind the fights, in both parties case, but the last thing she ever wanted to do was to say anything, when neither person was admitting it. That would only have drove them further apart. Now that Warren was openly broadcasting his feelings she was going to have a lot of fun! She stopped in front of Warren's door and was almost ran over when he kept walking. 

"Sorry Jean, just lost in thought, I guess."

"I noticed. Get some rest so you can go see Remy later." She pulled Warren's forehead down and kissed him gently before walking away.

Warren silently opened the door to his room, but stopped before entering. "Jean, do you think I really have a chance with..."

She turned and smiled at the thoughts he absentmindedly threw out. "Yes, if you play your cards right." She answered and winked.

TBC


	6. Part 6

Title: Stealing Forms
Chapter/Part: 6
Date Written: January/February/March/April/May/June/July/Aug 2003
Author: Court 
Rating: PG13 to R
Pairing: Remy/Warren
Feedback: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Website: 
Fandom: X-men Comicverse 
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel, not me. I make no money from my fanfiction. 
Status: Unfinished
Archive: Go ahead, just email me, tell me where. 
Warning: Slash, M/M situtations. Bad Language. Violence. 
Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Slash, nothing graphic yet. Language. Violence. 
Author's Note: _If the Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy. As usual, I went easy on the accents. And I am not a professional writer and my english grammar sucks, so bare with me. Enjoy the story, not the grammar. ^_^

Summary: During capture Remy is changed by Sinister, giving Warren a change of his own...a change of heart. Can a love blossom from two people that hated one another? Can the relationship handle the secrets of the past and meddling friends and family members?

-------------------------------------------

Warren swiftly walked down the hall and up the stairs. He had waited as long as he could before going back up to Remy's room, he couldn't bare being away from him anymore. He had been by the Cajun's side for over a week now and it didn't feel natural not being there now. The time apart did give him time to think about what he was feeling towards Remy. Those thoughts only made his need for the Cajun's presence stronger. He had sifted through everything in his mind, from past arguments to the information Logan had told him, and even skimmed over his current attraction. He compared his feelings for Remy to those he had for Candy and Betsy and found them to be similar, and that scared him. 

With Candy he had found an unconditional love that he wished would have survived forever. With her he had found everything he would ever need and want. Her understanding, love, and so much more. But fate stepped in and took her away leaving him with a broken heart. He knew a piece of it had never mended, and never would. No one could ever take her place, or so he thought. 

His relationship with Betsy was all together different. He had those feelings in the beginning, but now that he looked back on the affair, it was doomed at the start. Yes, they loved each other, for a short while, but there wasn't enough to mend the betrayals and anger. He would have liked to blame the Crimson Dawn, but he knew that the relationship was falling apart before the attack from Creed even occurred. 

Now there was Remy. Every time he saw the younger man he would get the butterflies in the pit of his stomach and those overpowering feelings would form in his mind. He knew he couldn't deny them, but he feared that this relationship would turn out like the one he had with Betsy. 

That was another issue, would there even be a relationship? He was sure that Remy had slept with men, he had seen him bring a few dates home that were male, but that didn't mean he had a chance. He had been horrible and cruel to Remy ever since he walked in the doors of the mansion. Could he be forgiven for all of that? Even after forgiveness would Remy want him? He didn't know the answers, but he hoped they would be positive. This would be an all new experience for him, but he was willing to try, and that will would grow every time he looked into those enchanting eyes.

"I don't think it is his eyes you are really day dreaming about."

"What?" Warren blinked hearing the voice float down the hall. He looked up and saw Emma walking towards him. He had forgotten that she had taken the empty room on the third floor. She said it helped to be surrounded by people that didn't let all there thoughts loose while she was trying to sleep. So putting her on the third floor with two men that the Professor couldn't even read sounded like a good idea.

"You were broadcasting, and I was correcting your thoughts." Emma explained with a sly grin. She had to remember to open her shields when Warren was with Remy, it might just give her some entertainment, especially in the bedroom.

"Oh, shit! It's not what it seems, really." 

"Yes, you keep saying that, maybe you will start thinking it as well. Don't worry your thoughts are safe with me. I think it is adorable really." She brushed her finger across Warren's jawline. "It's a shame though. You know what they say. The good ones are always gay."

"Hey!" Warren started to argue as Emma strutted away from him.

Emma waved her hand in the air, gesturing that she was only kidding. "By the way, you should watch out for Robert. He is not too happy about your little affair with Remy. When he gets near you he sends out some very nasty thoughts of what he would like to do to you...and I do not mean nasty in a good way." She winked at Warren before walking out of sight, leaving the younger man stunned.

"Damn it!" Warren thought about going to talk to Bobby, but decided against it for now. It was still too early for him to be awake. He was almost to the bedroom door when it opened and a soft voice saying goodbye filled the hall. He was surprised to see Bobby, not only awake, but leaving Remy's room. He stopped in his tracks, not sure of what to do. He knew Bobby was angry with him, he just didn't know for what. The glare his friend gave him sent a chill down his spine. Emma was right, you didn't have to be a telepath to see the murderous thoughts coming from the young mutant. "Hey Bobby."

"Warren." Bobby spat as he stomped past the winged man.

Warren reached out to grab Bobby, but retracted his hand before making contact. He didn't want to fight right now. He needed to find out what was going on first. The jealousy that Logan suggested was obviously wrong, there was something else at work here. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked lightly before entering. "Hey guys." He whispered, not sure if Remy was awake or still sleeping. Seeing Remy awake and well lifted his spirits instantly.

Logan looked at the clock and back to Warren. "It's only been 5 hours!"

Warren pointed at the dim light shinning through the window. "I said I would take morning watch, and it's morning."

Remy laughed lightly. "Now, don't fight y' two, I'm not up to stoppin' y', and I don't want my room wrecked."

Logan scoffed. "Yea, God forbid we break one of your precious doodads. Alright no argument, I'll hand him over, but don't expect me to be back in 5 hours, I sleep longer then that. He needs to go back to sleep too. Drake comin' in woke him up, but I know those drugs couldn't have cleared his system yet. So you get the wonderful job of watchin' the boy snore." Logan patted Warren on the shoulder on his way out the door. Warren had never been left all alone with Remy, so he was going to see just how committed he was to the Cajun. He hoped he wouldn't screw it up.

"I don't snore!" Remy declared. Seeing both men roll their eyes, he decided he was wrong. "Well, not much."

"I'll seeya later, kid." Logan gave Warren a knowing glare before shutting the door. Without a word Warren knew if he did anything to hurt Remy he was going to regret it.

"Well, you heard Logan, back to bed with you." Warren said while taking a seat on the bed next to Remy. 

"Oui mere! First you're gonna tell me what's wrong with y'. I saw the look on your face when y' came in the door, and when Logan said somethin' about Robert y' flinched. He said y' two are fightin'. Care to tell me why?"

Warren sighed, he was so transparent, at least to Remy. "Did Bobby say anything about it when he was here?"

"Non, that's why I'm askin' y'. I could tell he was angry about y' watchin' me. If y' bein' here is comin' in between y' two, I understand, y' don't have to stay."

"No! It's not like that. I don't know why he's mad, he won't talk to me. Ever since the team showed up at the lab he has given me the cold shoulder. Emma said he pretty much wants to kill me and Logan thinks he's jealous. So if there is anyone that is getting in the way...it's me." Finally realizing that it is probably Bobby wanting Remy he could feel a little rage build in his gut. Why didn't he put the pieces together earlier? Why did it have to be Bobby?

"I don't think that's it Warren." Remy said sadly. He averted his eyes as he contemplated his next move. He was about to cross a line of no turning back. Over the last week he had been testing Warren with information, baiting him to argue, just to test his loyalties. He knew it was childish, but he needed to make sure the winged man wasn't going to turn on him again. On one hand, he wanted to be completely honest with Warren. He owed that to him. On the other hand, he was afraid. The time he had spent with Warren proved to be really nice, he liked having him around. This may jeopardize that. 

He decided to be honest. At least he wasn't in too deep if he walked away now, but it would still hurt. He sighed and looked back to Warren, who was watching him with question. "Bobby and I have some history together. I had my chance with him and I blew it. So, if anythin', he don't want y' gettin' hurt."

Warren's eyes widened. "History? What kind of history?"

Remy cringed when he heard the old bitterness creep into Warren's voice, maybe he had made the wrong decision. He tried to think of ways to get out of the hole he just stepped in, but realized he couldn't back out now. "We had slept together a few times, it didn't turn into anythin' serious though."

Warren sat silently on the edge of the bed taking in what Remy just said. He couldn't believe he never knew. Bobby was his best friend! He could see the worry of Remy's face and sighed, he wasn't mad at him, he was angry at Bobby. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to get his anger in check before speaking. Last thing he wanted to do was scare the cajun. "When?"

Remy bit his lip. Warren wasn't acting mad, but he could see the anger in his features. He sunk a little deeper into his pillow and answered. "Right before the mission against Legion. After the time travels, the wave, and the coma, he didn't want me anymore, so it ended."

Warren forehead furrowed in confusion. That wasn't like Bobby, he usually didn't let petty things like past events stop a relationship. Hell, their friendship hadn't even wavered after his dealings with Apocalypse. Robert was a very forgiving person. Though he wasn't sure what happened in Seattle. He knew Remy, Rogue, and Bobby were there, maybe something went on there that he didn't know about. It brought up a lot of questions, but there was only one that concerned him right now. He needed an answer. "Do you still like him?"

"Not like that. I sometimes wonder what would've happened if we had just gotten together later, or earlier. It just started at a bad time for both of us, I guess. I still think of him as a friend, but what was there is lost. I would never have those feelings for him again." Remy looked up into Warren's blue eyes and was happy to see no anger, what he saw was hope. For the first time since the lab he had a hope of his own blossom. "You're not mad?"

Warren smiled down into those exotic eyes, that he now realized captured him long before. "No, I am glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me. Thank you."

"I'm just happy y' didn't leave." Remy confessed before yawning unexpectedly.

"Looks like I'm about to watch you snore. Go on and rest. We'll talk more later." Warren brushed a hair from Remy's face as he closed his eyes and smiled when he didn't flinch. He was pretty proud of himself. Normally something like that would have started a full blown arguement with Remy. He had really changed, and for the better he hoped. He softly brushed the Cajun's long auburn hair through his fingers, savoring the moment. He hoped he would be able to do such simple guestures like this for the rest of his life. 

As he sat there in the dark room his mind began to wonder. The man he had fallen head over heels for had a relationship with his best friend. Bobby had something that he wanted, but for some reason his friend let it slip away. Why? That simple question kept popping up. Remy's explanation of Bobby just not wanting him anymore didn't make sense. Robert just wasn't like that. At least he thought so. There had to be a real reason, but what was it? 

The urge to know the answer became too overwhelming. He heard the quiet snore come from the sleeping form next to him and knew that Remy was sound. If he snuck out for a few minutes everything would be ok, right? He pulled the cover up and made sure the Cajun was warm and silently crept out from the room. 

He wanted to know why Bobby never told him. They were suppose to be friends! He stopped in the middle of the hall, contemplating going back. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him he just made a big mistake, that he shouldn't leave, but after a moment's thought he started towards Bobby's room again. He would only be gone a minute, he had to resolve this, for him and Remy. 

He quickened his pace until he reached his friend's door and knocked lightly. When Bobby opened the door and tried to close it again, he caught it with his foot, hissing at the slight pain it caused. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't have anything to say to you Warren." Bobby barked while trying to push the door closed again.

"I know about you and Remy and I want to talk about it." Warren pushed the door again, finding no resistance, so he walked inside the room.

"What do you think you know?"

"I know you and Remy had a short relationship and he thinks you ended it because you didn't want him anymore. I find that a little unlike you, so I want the truth. I also want to know why you are so mad at me."

Bobby jerked around with a look of confusion after hearing Warren's answer. He never meant for his breakup to come off like that. Yes he was stupid when he broke off his relationship, if you could call it that, but a lot had happened. He understood later that he was just mad at the world in general, and took it out on Remy. He thought the Cajun understood. "Remy really thinks that? That's not why I broke up with him! Jesus, I never knew he took it that way." 

"Yes, that's what he thinks. I thought he might have taken it the wrong way, that is why I came to talk to you. Why did you break off the relationship?"

"Things were going crazy in our life at the time. I thought he would be better off without me in the way. For some reason I had it set in my mind that he would be happier with someone else. Then after the whole wave thing happened I find out Rogue kissed him and put him into a coma. I was so pissed at her for hurting him like that. She knew what she was doing, she knew what would happen."

"But you went with her when she ran, why did you help her if you were mad at her?"

Bobby sighed heavily, ashamed of his intentions on that trip. Everyone thought he left with Rogue because of some hopeless attraction, or friendship. It was never any of these things. The hatred he felt still scares him. He took a seat next to Warren on the bed, keeping his eyes to the floor, afraid of his friends reaction. "Honestly Warren, I went with her to kill her. I was so mad I just wanted to destroy her for what she did and I knew I would never be able to if we were at the mansion. She never deserved him. All she ever did was hurt him. I don't even think she ever took the time to learn anything about Remy!"

Warren was speechless at Bobby's confession. His friend was never vindictive. Even in battle he was careful not to mortally wound enemies. He had even seen him hold back on sentinals and clones. Now he is saying he was going to kill a teammate, not the best team member, but an X-man all the same. "But you didn't kill her. Why?"

"I was going to, but she had Remy's memories. She knew things that he would never share. Yes, it was selfish, but like her, I wanted to know what those memories held. Not to shun or hurt him like her, but to help him. I had seen the nightmares that wake him in the night. I was so scared for him. I thought if I could find out what caused the dreams I could help him and it would bring us closer together. Before I knew it, Remy had recovered and tracked us down in Seattle. He confronted Rogue and offered her everything, his body and soul, and his heart. I was so mad because I wanted that! I was an idiot and let my temper flare and ended it with him. Even after Rogue refused him and he needed me more then ever. I just pushed all my anger at him and left him there. I have regretted it ever since."

"I'm sorry Bobby. I wish you would have told me, I would have helped you."

"Would you have? You would have told me to dump the traitorous whore, or one of the more colorful things you always called him. Do you know how much that hurt him? Did you care?" Bobby snorted in anger, throwing his hands into the air. "Now look, you are best chums with him! Seems like you have to hurt Remy to get him to love you! Too bad I can't do that."

Warren felt horribly guilty when the realization hit. He was now in competition with his best friend. Bobby was obviously still in love with Remy, and he never noticed. Great friend he was! "This is why you've been fighting with me the last few days? You still love him?"

Bobby stood and took a new seat on the window sill, wanting to create space between him and his friend. He sat silently looking out the glass at the lake, not answering Warren for a long moment. He knew he was being selfish, fighting with Warren. He had his chance with Remy and he royally blew it. Fighting with his best friend and denying him the chance was wrong, not only to him, but to Remy. "The reason I have been mad at you is because I'm jealous. You are getting close to Remy and I want to be the one in that position. I can tell by the way you treat him now, the way you look at him, you like him a lot. I wish I was in your shoes getting the chance again. You are right, I do love Remy, and a part of me always will, but I am the one that ended it, so it is my own fault. My regrets are no reason for you not to have him. You do love him too don't you?"

"I'm afraid I do." Warren finally admitted.

--------------

Logan yawned widely. He had made a trip down to the Danger Room for a quick workout and now he was so ready for some sleep. This would be the first night he got to rest in his own bed for over a week, and he was looking forward to it. He thought about checking in on Remy, but decided not too. He needed to give the two boys some space to work everything out. He passed the first door in the hall and heard Emma sleeping inside. Which was a relief, ever since that woman invaded the floor, that he had once considered only his and Remy's, he hadn't gotten much sleep. Some of the noises that woman made were unnatural. Even the soundproof room didn't stop the sounds from assaulting his sensitive ears. Reaching the two bedrooms at the end of the hall he fought the urge to go to Remy's. He reminded himself that he couldn't smother the boy, the Cajun had to make his own decisions, even if they worried the hell out of him. 

He made it halfway through his door when he heard a loud thud come from across the hall. He rushed over and ripped open the door, fearing what made the noise. He felt his heart jump out of his chest when he found the bed empty. "Remy?" Hearing a small moan from the other side of the bed he rushed to the source. His anger flared finding the younger man curled up on the floor in obvious pain and Warren was no where in sight. "Are you ok, kid? Talk to me." Logan rolled him over into his arms and was glad to see the boy conscious. "Are you alright?"

Remy bit back the pain and managed to answer. "Just peachy." He couldn't show Logan how much pain he was in or the older man would go after Warren. He had woke alone in the room and that upset him, but he still couldn't bring himself to hate Warren or wish him harm. It was his fault for getting his hopes up anyway.

"What the hell are you doin' on the floor? Where's Wings?" Logan lifted Remy up and set him gently on the bed, helping him over to his stomach. He pulled back the bandages slowly and was happy that none of the stitches had pulled out, that was one less thing they had to worry about, but he imagined it hurt a lot more then Remy was letting on. 

"I tried to get up and get my pain pills, but my legs gave out. My back feels like it's on fire. Can you hand them to me?" He pointed at the small orange bottle on the chest across the room and cringed at the pain it caused in his back. It hadn't been that bad when he first woke, but finding Warren gone had upset him. The silent sobs of being abandoned, yet again, had hurt his back like nothing else. Finding that the pills he needed to stop the agony across the room didn't help. He had tried standing on his own, but the pain that shot up his back brought him to the floor quickly. He was glad that Logan was close enough to hear and help him, but he feared for Warren's safety now that his depature was known.

Logan reached over and grabbed the pills. His anger was growing, but he was trying to keep it under control for the sake of Remy. He was in pain, and he could tell by his puffy eyes he had been crying, and it wasn't from laying on the floor. Warren had left and his actions hurt him in the process, he was going to pay dearly for it. "Here ya go. Now tell me, where is Warren?"

"I don't know Logan. I woke up and he was gone." Remy mumbled, hoping the slur of words would somehow mask there true meaning. He didn't want Logan to go after Warren, but he couldn't lie to the older man either.

"That no good, son of..."

"Logan stop, this is my fault. He's just mad at me. I don't blame him, so leave him alone."

"What did you tell him this time? You've been tryin' to drive him away all week. I thought he was doing pretty damn good until now."

"I told him about me and Bobby."

Logan rolled his eyes. Of all the things he could tell Warren it had to be that. "Well, I'm sure he's pissed off, but that don't excuse what he did. He's gonna pay for this. You could have really been hurt or worse."

"Logan, don't go off fightin' with him. Just leave him alone. He's gone, that's all the matters." Remy whispered sadly. How could he have hoped that Warren would stay, he knew better. 

Logan didn't need to see Remy's face to see he was crying, he smelled the warm salt of his tears. That just made him want nothing more then to track that bastard down and beat the hell out of him, but he couldn't do that right now. He had to worry about Remy. He would take care of Warren later, when he could get Jean or Bobby to watch the kid. "I'm gonna run across the hall and grab some sweats, I'll be right back. Don't even think about gettin' up, ya hear me?" 

He waited for a reply, but didn't get one. This was going to be hard. Remy had opened up a lot to Warren, and he knew that wasn't any easy thing for the Cajun. He couldn't imagine what was going on in the boys head right now. The fact that Warren had fooled everyone angered him even more, even he had believed in the little show the winged mutant was putting on. He had hoped that maybe something would come of this, something that would make Remy happy for once. Instead it all came down around Remy's ears like everything seemed too, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. 

He waited until he was out in the hall before punching the panelled wall and cursing loudly. He was glad that the rooms were soundproof, to the normal ear anyway. Remy didn't need to witness his anger, it would only upset him more. Undoubtedly the Cajun would refuse Logan any retribution against Warren, but this time he wasn't going to give him the chance to stop him. First thing tomorrow he would track Worthington down and make sure he understood that he was not to go near Remy again! 


	7. Part 7

Title: Stealing Forms
Chapter/Part: 7
Date Written: 2003
Author: Court 
Rating: PG13 to R
Pairing: Remy/Warren
Feedback: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Website: 
Fandom: X-men Comicverse 
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel, not me. I make no money from my fanfiction. 
Status: Unfinished
Archive: Go ahead, just email me, tell me where. 
Warning: Slash, M/M situtations. Bad Language. Violence. 
Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Slash, nothing graphic yet. Language. Violence. 
Author's Note: _If the Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy. As usual, I went easy on the accents. And I am not a professional writer and my english grammar sucks, so bare with me. Enjoy the story, not the grammar. ^_^
Summary: During capture Remy is changed by Sinister, giving Warren a change of his own...a change of heart. Can a love blossom from two people that hated one another? Can the relationship handle the secrets of the past and meddling friends and family members?

--------------

Warren rushed up the staircase from the second floor to the third. He had been gone much longer then he expected. He and Bobby began talking about his feelings for Remy and even though Bobby felt the same, he listened. It had helped to be able to talk to someone about all the changes. He had feared pursuing this new relationship further, not wanting to frighten Remy away, but Bobby had told him to take the chance. Even if the Cajun wasn't ready for that kind of relationship he would never push Warren away. He had gotten a huge boost of confidence from his talk with his friend, but he feared they had talked too long. 

He had almost turned the doorknob to Remy's room when he heard the loud growl fill the quiet hall. He knew there was only one person in the mansion that could have come from, and it was the last one he wanted knowing he left Remy alone. He knew he was in big trouble. He whipped around to explain his absence, only to be grabbed by the arm and thrown into the adjacent room. Before he could pick himself off the floor he heard the door slam behind him and the distinct noise of Logan's claws. He rolled over quickly and pushed himself away from the angry man. "Logan, let me explain!"

"I don't want your fuckin' excuses! You left him alone!"

"I was just gone for a short time! I had to talk to Bobby!"

"That short time was long enough for him to wake up and try to get up on his own! Your lucky I heard him hit the floor!"

"Oh my God! Is he ok?" Warren quickly got up and tried to race to the other room, he had to know that Remy was alright, but before he got past Logan he was shoved forcefully back to the floor.

"Oh no ya don't, bub! You're not goin' anywhere near him. Never again ya hear? I gave you a chance and you blew it! I warned you. Now you can carry your scrawny ass right back to Bobby's room and join his little fuck-up club!"

Warren's surprise quickly turned to anger. There was no way in hell anyone was going to keep him from Remy! Not after everything he just resolved in Bobby's room. He had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Remy and wanted nothing but to be at his side. Logan was not going to keep him from that! "You bastard! You have no right to keep me from Remy! He's not your little pet! I will talk to him!"

"Over my dead body, and I don't think you're even half the man to try that! You'll stay away from him or I will make you regret it. I'm tired of you X-brats tearin' out that boys heart just for kicks. You're not hurtin' him again! You had your chance, I'm sorry you let it slip away, but this is final." Logan didn't want to argue anymore, if he stayed, it was just going to escalte into something physical. Even though he wouldn't mind the fight, he knew it would upset Remy more. It was better he left now and got back to the Cajun before that happened, for now anyway. He turned and left Warren fuming on the floor of his room, he could find his own way out.

-------------

Logan quietly entered Remy's room again, after taking a moment to control his anger. He had stood with his hand on the doorknob, head resting on the frame for what seemed forever. He was stuck in the middle of two doors listening to two different men quietly cry for two totally different reasons. He hated his sensitive hearing at this point. Anyone else could have ignored the sounds, he had to hear every sob and whimper. He knew why Remy was crying, he was in pain, both physically and emotionally from Warren's abrupt departure. The tears from Warren came as a complete surprise to him. 

He had hoped Warren would have been the one to stop the emotional roller coaster in Remy's life. The one x-man that would love the young Cajun, not just use him and push him aside like so many others in the mansion. Having him abandon Remy at his time of need was a lack of devotion, to him anyway. But now the younger man was crying because he took Remy away. Was he wrong? Maybe the winged man's emotions were stronger then he believed. Should he give him another chance? He shook his head, he couldn't do that. Remy had been through too much already. He wasn't going to let Warren play the same games as Rogue had in the past, loving one minute, hateful the next. That had changed Remy too much. Another go around of that kind of love would only destroy him. 

He let out a deep sigh when he heard the loud sniffing noises coming from across the hall, signalling the end of Warren's emotional outburst, and his soon to be exit from the room. He turned the doorknob and entered the dim room trying to keep his emotions in check. He was met with wide burning eyes from the shadows cast on the bed. He could see the glassy tears wavering on the edge of Remy's hope filled eyes. His stomach turned with guilt as he watched the hope fade with the realization it wasn't Warren returning to his side. Maybe he should have let Warren return, Remy obviously expected him to come back. No. He couldn't do that, this was for his own good. Remy would just forgive him and Warren would do it again.

He crossed the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Remy's bare arm. "You okay kid?"

"Just a little disappointed. I was really beginnin' to believe him. That he really wanted to be my friend. I was startin' to like havin' him around too. I guess now it will go back to the way it was before. Him hating me for everythin' I am and do. I was just so tired of him hatin' me, so sick of bein' scared to enter the room when he was there, afraid of what he might say. I just wanted it to stop. Now I gave him more to use against me." 

Logan sighed hearing Remy's voice hitch and the tears came faster and harder. He laid down on the bed behind Remy, propping himself on one arm, using the other to brush Remy's hair. "It's alright, I don't think he will start all of that again. He learned enough to know just how much that hurts ya. Give it some time for things to cool down." 

Remy sniffed and rubbed his sore eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm tired Logan. Can we just sleep?"

Logan carefully pulled himself under the covers. He knew Remy probably wouldn't sleep, this was just his way of saying he didn't want to talk about it. He had to agree, he didn't want to talk about it right now either, he was feeling too guilty. "Yea, kid we are both tired, let's get some shuteye."

"Merci. Night, Logan." Remy whispered and closed his eyes. He thanked Hank for giving him the drugs now, without them he would never fall asleep. It felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest again. He had to wonder just how many times it could happen before he truly lost his ability to care anymore. He released a heavy sigh and let the drug haze pull him into the darkness. Maybe he would wake up and all this would be a bad dream and Warren would be next to him. He could only hope.

--------------

Bobby jerked his head up when he heard the door across the hall slam hard. He realized he had just nodded off while sitting in his bed watching television. Hearing the theme song to his morning cartoons play through the room, he glanced at the clock with confusion, he knew something had to be wrong. Warren had told him he was watching Remy until the evening. Something must have happened. He knew Warren was going to go confess to Remy. Maybe the feeling wasn't mutual. Maybe he told him to leave. Maybe a fight. A part of him hoped he was right, maybe the union would fail and he could try again. He mental cursed himself for the thought, he shouldn't get in the way, he had his chance. He should go to Warren and be the shoulder to cry on, like he was suppose to be. With a heavy sigh he jumped out of bed and crossed the hall to his friends room. "Warren, can I come in?" He asked while knocking lightly.

"Yea." Warren muttered, opening the door. He had hoped that Bobby would have heard the door slam and come over. He needed a friend to talk to. He had no idea what to do. He was willing to risk his life to cross Logan, that wasn't the problem. It was facing Remy with what had turned into another betrayal. He should have never left!

"What's going on bud? You're suppose to be with Remy."

"I screwed up Bobby. I should have never left. While I was gone Remy tried to get up and ended up falling."

"Oh man! Is he alright?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. Logan caught me in the hall and told me I couldn't go anywhere near him anymore. He wouldn't even let me apologize. I know Remy is going to think I walked out on him for what he told me. He'll blame himself for something he didn't even do! Shit! I want to see him so bad, to explain what I did, but I can't get through Logan."

Bobby knew Warren was right. Remy would blame himself for this. Think that he had been abandoned, something he knew had happened way too many times in the Cajun's life. It was only natural for him to jump to that conclusion when things like this happened. Logan getting in the way just made him angry. The older man always seemed to get in the middle of things when it came to Remy, and this time he was wrong for keeping Warren away, it would only cause more hurt. "This is bullshit! Logan can't do that! He is only making things worse. You know, he did the same thing to me when I was dating Remy. Hell, we were only together a short time and the man was always breathing down our necks the whole time! Gave me the 'if you hurt him you die' threat about a hundred times."

"I got that one a couple times myself, but I deserve it. Look at what I did Bobby! I was a total asshole to Remy! Some of the things I said, and what I did to him. My God, I'm surprised he even wanted me near him. Now this! I walked out on him, again." Warren shook his head before dropping it into his open hands. "Maybe it's better this way." Warren muttered before silent tears fell from his eyes. He had ruined everything again.

Bobby rubbed Warren's back for comfort, he had to do something. He knew if he could just get his friend in to see Remy everything would be fine between them. Maybe then Logan would back off. It was worth a chance. "Listen, you can't give up now! I'll get you in. I'm the master of tricks, I can come up with something to get you in that room."

"Really? You would do that for me?" Warren asked while looking up to Bobby in disbelief. He couldn't understand why Bobby was so willing to help. After all, he loved Remy too.

Bobby crumbled at his friends tear stained face. It wasn't that often that Warren let himself be this vulnerable. It was obvious his friend was in love with Remy if this would upset him this bad. He couldn't deny him this, not in a million years, no matter how much it crushed his fragile heart to see Remy with another. "Yea, I will come up with something."

--------------

"What the hell is that?" Logan muttered while rolling over in the bed. 

"Logan?" Remy questioned. His haze mind couldn't comprehend the loud noise at first. He thought maybe it was his imagination, but Logan was awake too.

Logan sat up in the bed and scratched his head thinking maybe he was just hearing things. Glancing at the bedroom door he noticed it was ajar. He remembered closing it. Something was going on! As soon as his curiosity had started to be perked the noise filled the hall again. A loud banging and the the slurred voice of Bobby carried through the small room.

"Looogannnn....come on bud! Ya have ta go drinkin' with me! LOoooGaaannn!"

"What is he doin'? It's the middle of the afternoon and Bobby never drinks!" Remy sighed and covered his head with Logan's pillow when Bobby started banging on the door across the hall again.

Logan growled. "I'm gonna go get him out of here, don't go anywhere."

"I'm not movin', I just wanta sleep again! Don't hurt him Logan, just shut him up!" Remy flung the pillow back in it's place when Logan left and closed the door behind him, drowning out the yells and slurs of the hallway. He couldn't imagine what Bobby was doing drinking at this time of day, but at this point he didn't care, he just wanted to sleep again. 

He had almost drifted back to sleep when he heard the window creak. He turned his head to see the curtins moving wildly, almost being ripped from there hanger. Before he could find an object to charge the cursing trespasser fell to the floor with an loud groan of frustration. 

"You really need to get a bigger window!" Warren smiled from the floor, only his head sticking out from the long curtins he had just battled. 

Remy's eyes widened seeing Warren stand and brush off his shirt as if it were the most natural thing for him to be sneaking in through his window like a common thief. "Warren? What are y' doin'?

Warren rushed to the bed and knelt, eye to eye with the man laying in it. He had to hurry! "I came to see you. I needed to explain why I left, but Logan wouldn't let me see you."

Remy closed his eyes and smiled, finally catching on to the con. "That's why Bobby was carryin' on in the hall. To get Logan out of here so y' could climb in the window? You're both dead when he figures it out. Y' can't lie to him and y' know that as well as I do."

"Yep, I'm a dead man, but I couldn't stand not seeing you, so Bobby came up with this plan to get me in here. He should have Logan half way to his room by now, but that's not what I came here to talk about. I don't have much time. I just wanted to apologize and explain about what happened earlier. I didn't want you to think I was mad at you or abandoning you. I just wanted to talk to Bobby for a minute and it took a little longer then I thought. I never meant for you to get hurt. I just had to talk to someone about all this, I was confused. I'm sorry."

Remy felt his eyes sting with tears. Not of sadness, but of happiness. That hope he thought he had lost took hold of his heart once again, and he hopped it would never leave again. "So you're not mad at me? Y' don't hate me?" 

Warren brushed through Remy's long hair with his fingers, staring deeply into his beautiful eyes. It was the last ounce of convincing he needed. He loved him. He needed him. Why didn't he see, or feel, it before? "I could never hate you. I wish I could take back everything I ever did to you and start over. I'm sorry I can't, that I can't erase all the bad things I've done, and I'm sorry for not seeing the light sooner. Now that I have stopped and taken the time to get to know you I don't think I could ever go back to the way it was before." They were both silent for a long moment, staring deeply in one another's eyes. A connection was made, right then and there, neither of them could deny it. 

"Warren!"

Warren jumped in fright, falling backwards onto the hard floor. He looked up at Remy and found him laughing and looking at him sweetly. He turned to the window and saw Bobby standing on an iceslide outside. "What are you doing here?"

"You better get your butt moving, he's on his way up!"

"Shit! Remy, I wanted to be here longer. We have so much to talk about! Damn!" Warren stood pacing in the small space between the bed and the window, wavering on leaving with Bobby or staying and facing the wrath of Logan. 

Remy grabbed the winged man's wrist to stop him from walking a hole in his floor. He couldn't let Warren to be here when Logan returned and it didn't look like he was going to leave anytime soon. The thought of what would happen was unimaginable. Not only did he anger the feral mutant with leaving, he and Bobby just conned the man into leaving the room himself, something he knew Logan would defiantly not be happy about. "Warren, go. I'll talk to Logan."

Warren stood staring at the worried face of Remy and turned to leave. Only when his arm finally slipped from Remy's soft hand did he stop. He was leaving again. Something he promised himself he would never do. He had to stay, and take the chance of fighting with Logan. He looked at Bobby and his friend quickly began shaking his head, instantly understanding Warren's plan by the look on his face.

"No, man, don't do it! Let Remy talk to him first."

Warren turned to Remy. This was his chance to prove himself. To show the man he loved that he was not leaving ever again. No matter the obsicale. The fact that the object in his way was a feral mutant with claws scared him shitless, but it was a small price to pay. "Do you want me here?"

"Oui, I want y' here, but non, I don't want y' to fight with Logan. Please, let me talk to him first."

Warren felt like his heart just sprouted it's own set of wings. He wanted him there! He wasn't mad! Not even Apocalypse could tear him away now. "I'm staying. Not even Logan can change that!" 

"Non! He'll kill y'! Just go and come back later tonight!" Remy plead. He didn't have the strength to step into a fight between the two men, and there was no way he could ever watch them kill one another. Even the thought made him sick to his stomach. "Please, I don't want y' hurt, and I don't want y' to hurt him either." Remy breathing hitched when the doorknob turned and the gruff voice of Wolverine carried through the slowly opening door. It was too late, Logan probably heard and smelled the three of them in the room before he even got up the stairs. There was no way out, and by the sound of things it wasn't going to be pretty. The warning that came was more growled then spoke, making its point very clear.

"You just made a very big mistake Worthington. I suggest ya tell your little friend outside the window to fly away before I gut him too."

Remy quickly voiced his defense for Warren hearing the angry words. He couldn't let this turn into a fight, a physical one at least. "Logan, please, he just wanted to apologize! Y' wouldn't let him in here, so they had to trick y' to get in. He was only talkin' to Bobby, he wasn't mad. He didn't hurt me, so y' can just leave him alone!" 

"No one fucks with me like that!" He pointed hard towards Warren that showed no signs of backing down. "I told you that you would never see Remy again and I fuckin' meant it! Now get the hell out of this room! If I see ya within 10 feet of Remy ever again, I'll kill ya!"

Remy eyes widened, his disbelief written across his face. He knew Logan told Warren he couldn't come in that night, but forever? He couldn't do that! He never asked Logan to make that decision for him! "Logan, I want Warren here. You can't make him stay away from me forever. What if I wanted to talk to him? Would you kill me too?"

"This is for your own good, kid. He's just gonna turn around and hurt ya again."

"I will not!" Warren yelled in protest. He started forward until Remy grabbed his arm again, holding him in place.

"Logan, y' can't make that choice for me. I know you're only tryin' to help, but I have to make my own decision on this. I want him here, and he's stayin'!" Remy sighed when his voice raised a little higher then planned. He didn't want to fight with either man. He knew if he didn't stand up for Warren, Logan would keep him away. That was something he didn't want to happen. He cringed when a growl poured from Logan's upcurled lip. Never once had Logan growled at him like that since he first arrived. He couldn't think of anything worse then those first few month, when the feral man hated him and everything he did and said. He hoped he hadn't just crossed a line taking them back to that.

Logan stood in the doorway glancing from one young man to another. He finally sat his angry glare at Warren for a long moment. Remy's hand still resting on the winged man's arm. It was obvious the boy had made his choice. "Fine! Then I'm leavin'! Don't come cryin' to me when the flyboy rips out your heart like all the others! You need him here? Then ya sure as hell don't need me, do ya?" Logan yelled, stomping out the door and slamming it behind him.

TBC


	8. Part 8

Warren stood stunned. He knew the feral mutant had a temper, but this was a little more then a tantrum. He couldn't believe that Logan would just walk out on Remy like that. After all that happened in the lab. He was so busy starring at the now closed door, expecting it to open again, that he didn't catch the movement from the bed until it was almost too late. When he finally glanced over he saw Remy making his way out of bed. "Remy!" he yelled, a little harsher then planned stopping the Cajun before he made an attempt at standing again. "What do you think your doing? Lay back down!"

"Non. I need to talk to him!" Remy made another attempt, but found it impossible to budge Warren's grip in his condition. He closed his eyes to the tears his panic was bringing forth, he couldn't cry in front of Warren. He just wanted to talk to Logan! "Let me go Warren!"

"No! You already tried this once tonight, and it didn't work! Lay down!"

"Non! I have to talk to Logan! I can't let him leave like this!" Remy's panic began to bloom again as he thought of Logan getting further and further away. What if he left the mansion? What if he never talked to him again? He couldn't deal with that! He starred up into Warren's concerned and confused eyes with his own. "I need to talk to him Warren. You don't know what's at stake here, please. I can't have him hate me again. I can't..." 

Warren let up on his grip when Remy's shoulders slumped and his head dropped. It was such a horrible display of defeat that it broke his heart and he didn't even know what was going on. He did know he couldn't let Remy talk to Logan, not right now. The older man was too angry and none of this was the Cajun's fault. "Let's give Logan some time to cool down, okay? He's angry and you know how he can be when he's mad."

"But what if he leaves? What if he never talks to me again? I can't let that happen." Remy jolted up again, lost in his panic he had created. Warren's weakened hold allowed him to brake through, finally getting to his feet. Again a surge of pain ripped through his back, duller then the first, but causing the same effect. His knees gave and he fell towards the floor, only this time he was caught in strong arms. 

"Remy! Damn it!" Warren wrapped his arms around Remy, not loosening his grip until the Cajun was securely sitting on the bed again. He heard the hitch of tears the Cajun was trying to hold back and crumbled. This was his fault. He was being selfish keeping Logan away. He slowly dropped to his knees in front of the younger man, keeping his arms around his slim waist. He looked up onto the tear stained face with sympathy. "I'm sorry I am holding you back from going to him. This is all my fault, and I will fix it. I still don't want you going to him right now, he is angry and I don't want him yelling at you. Let him calm down and he will be back to your side, I promise."

"This isn't your fault Warren. What Logan did he had no right to do. I just can't loose him. I've worked so hard to get him to like me." Remy rubbed his eyes to wipe away new tears, ashamed of his breakdown in front of Warren. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to act like a baby." 

Warren shook his head. He pulled Remy's hands away from his face, gently wiping away tears from his cheeks. "This doesn't make you a baby. It makes you human. You obviously care for Logan a great deal. I shouldn't have challenged him like that. I am in the wrong. I will go talk to him, make sure he understands you want him here. I'll fix this."

"Non! Don't go!" Remy rubbed at his temples, his head was pounding with confusion. Damn! What should he do! He raised his head to say something several times, but lost the words on his tongue. He couldn't tell Warren, he wouldn't understand. Would he?

Warren stood, slowly pulling away from the troubled young man. He stepped back to leave only to have Remy look at him with tearfilled eyes, begging him not to go. "I need to talk to Logan, so he will come back. It is obvious you need him here. I can tell you care for him a great deal, and I can't..." He stopped when Remy shook his head, silently stopping Warren.

"It's not like that. You don't understand."

Warren returned to his position in front of the man he loved. Again he felt like he was being selfish. Worrying so much about Remy's feelings towards everyone. Not bothering to ask the real problem before reacting. That needed to stop. "Make me understand." he whispered softly. 

The Cajun looked deeply into his new friend's eyes, judging the older man's true intentions. All he found was love, and a longing to understand. He then remembered the third party in this and glanced over Warren's shoulder towards the window. 

The winged mutant didn't have to turn to know what Remy was looking for. "Bobby's gone. I signaled him to go a while ago." As a gesture of love he brushed the Cajun's cheek with his hand, happy to feel Remy instinctly lean into the touch. "Tell me what is hurting you. I want to help you. Please."

Remy closed his eyes for a long moment, gathering his strength, then opened them again. "Y' have to promise me, y' won't tell anyone, especially Logan. He doesn't know that I know and no one else is suppose to know..."

Warren raised his hand, trying to fight back the smile that graced his face. "You have already lost me. Why don't you just start from the beginning."

Remy couldn't help but grin back. "I'm startin' to sound like Jubes, non?"

Warren laughed, glad to see a little tension flee from the Cajun's face. "A little."

Remy picked up on the laughter. He too was happy for the break in his black mood. It made him feel a little easier about telling Warren what he had to say. Before that he needed to know Warren understood that, no matter how confusing, what he said was serious. "Really, homme, y' can't tell anyone what I tell y'. I'm not even suppose to know."

Warren nodded. "I understand. I promise, I will not tell anyone."

Remy sighed. This felt relieved, he had known this secret for so long, and told no one. Who would have known it was going to be Warren to first hear it from his lips. "It started when I first came to the mansion with Stormy. When Henri returned I was like a new lab rat for him. He must have poked and prodded me for hours."

"That sounds like Hank." Warren smiled. 

Remy nodded then continued. "At first he didn't believe me when I said I didn't know any of my relatives. After convincin' him, he asked if he could do a DNA test. He said something about me being an Alpha mutant..."

"Omega." Warren contradicted. He remembered the power Remy showed when they both worked under the New Sun. That was no Alpha class.

"Alpha now, and that's the way it stays. That's all anyone here needs to believe anyway." Remy paused until Warren reluctantly nodded. That was another conversation he decided and continued. "Something about if I was a higher class mutant that one of my family had to be a mutant too. I don't know the science behind it, but he checked his database for anyone related to me. When I came back the next day for the results he told me that his search came up with nothing."

Warren raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did this story have to do with Logan, and why was he suppose to keep something like that a secret? "So, he came up with no one, why is that important."

Another deep breath and he started again. Now he was getting into the sticky part. "Well, he was lyin'."

Warren quickly shook his head. Hank would never lie about something so important. 

"Henri's not the best liar in the bunch, homme. I knew he was lying the whole time he was tellin' me that everythin' was negative. So, I hacked into the computer that night to find out the truth."

"You did what?"

"Just my records, no one else's!" Remy quickly defended himself. "I just needed to know the truth, and I knew askin' him for it wasn't gettin' me anywhere. I didn't want to be dyin' and not know or somethin' like that. When I opened the file there was a part of it locked out. Took me an hour to get the password right to get in it. I found out I was right, he was lyin' about finding a match in my family. He did find someone." 

Warren cringed seeing the sadness creep across Remy's features again. He brushed through the Cajun's hair with his long fingers when those alien eyes shifted there sights to the floor. In the short silence he put together everything he was told. Closing his eyes when he finally realized what the big secret was. "Logan."

Remy nodded slowly. "He's my pere."

Warren's eyes widened as he flinched back slightly in shock. Pere? That means father! He expected a cousin, distant relative, uncle maybe, never father. "Your father? Are you sure?"

Remy nodded again. "Oui. When Henri found out he told Logan first. At least that's what the notes say. Logan didn't want me to find out. That's why Henri lied to me."

"There has to be more to it then that Remy. Jesus, your father!" Warren stood and turned, taking a seat next to Remy on the bed, his mind swimming. He couldn't have possibly kept this a secret this long! "How could you keep this to yourself all this time?"

Remy shrugged lightly, flinching at the small surge of pain in his back at the motion. "At first it did bother me, but I learned to deal with it. That's why I fought with him so much in the beginning. I looked for my parents for so long. Thought that I would find them and they would love me. That leaving me on the streets would have been a big mistake. I knew it was a long shot, but I always wished that. Instead I get a pere that doesn't even want to own up to it. I didn't take that to well. Didn't help that Jubilee was still around. He treated her like his own. I wonder everyday what made her worth picking up off the streets. What did she have that I didn't." The last came out in a hitch, tears threatening again. He felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulder, carefully pulling him towards an even warmer body. He didn't fight it. It let him know that he wasn't alone or rejected for his secret. 

"Sounds to me like it still bothers you. This isn't something you can get over Remy. You found your father and you feel he rejected you. But, in Logan's defense, I think you are wrong. From what I see Logan cares more for you then anyone in this mansion. He treats you better then anyone else, and I saw him in that lab. When he thought you weren't going to make it, he cried." Warren felt Remy pull away and finally their eyes met again. 

"Really?" Remy whispered, stunned to bring out such a strong emotion from Logan.

Warren nodded. "First time I had ever seen him cry in all these years. He cares for you. So, there has to be something else to this. He loves you, I don't doubt that."

"I don't know if I'd go that far."

"I would. Look at what he did tonight. He threatened to kill me if I got near you again. He was protecting you. Maybe not the best way to show he cares, but still it is obviously coming from the heart. From what I understand this wasn't the first person he has threatened either. I just think this is a case of two people too scared to talk to one another. You should tell..."

"Non! You promised!" Remy shouted in fear. He couldn't do this to him!

"Yes, I promised. I will not talk to Logan for you. I think you should talk to him." Warren sighed when Remy shook his head and turned away again. He knew this wouldn't happen overnight, but he was determined to make the two talk. It was ridiculous for this to be dragged on much longer. Then he realized there was another in the equation. He cringed inwardly thinking of his friend. This was probably driving Hank crazy. Maybe that could be the next step towards resolving this. At least it would give him someone to talk to. "Listen Remy, there is someone you should tell."

Remy's eyes widened in fear that Warren would break his promise. "Who?"

"You should tell Hank."

"Henri already knows." 

"I know, but he doesn't know that you know." Warren chuckled. "Now I am sounding like Jubilee."

"This is probably driving him crazy, non?" Remy finally replied after thinking about the doctor.

"Yea, if you want I can tell him. He might be willing to tell me more about Logan's reasoning behind all this then he is you." 

Remy grinned mischievously. "Y' a sneaky one, Ange."

"I'm learning from the best." He bantered back. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. Hopefully he can prove you wrong."

"Won't count on that homme, but y' never know." Remy sighed with a little hope.


End file.
